An Unexpected Life
by devarlbea
Summary: Bella was changed by Victoria after she jumped off the cliff and now she had to leave Forks and her friends behind. The Cullen's had disappeared and she had no one. No one to help her. After 12 years with the Volturi the Cullen's are back in her life. What will happen when they learn who she has become? What will happen with Edward? Bella/Jazz story! Suck at summaries, sorry! Haha.
1. Leaving Home

**Bella POV**

I stood at the cliff's edge, the sweet sound of his voice in my ear, as I gathered my courage to jump. His pleading wasn't enough to make me stop, or even hesitate, my decision to jump into the icy water waiting for me below. I took a deep breathe and flung myself from the edge. The euphoric feeling that went through my body was unexpected- yet welcomed. As I got closer to the water I closed my eyes in resignation. I would never feel the pain accompanied with my life; no longer have to pretend each day that I cared. I hit the water with a wrenching velocity, plunging deep into the depths. I opened my eyes as my air supply quickly ran out and saw a red, fluid blur in front of me. I recognized this blur as Victoria. The vampire that would not stop until one of us was dead. I tried in vain to push myself further from her but it was too late. She saw me. As she got closer she smiled a smile that made my body shiver in denial. No! I had not wanted to die this way, I wanted the burn of the water filling my lungs, not the burn of her venom poisoning my system.

She now had a hold on my body and bit viciously into my neck as she pumped her venom into my veins. It felt like years before she was ripped from my throat and hot, strong pair of arms took hold of me, speeding for the surface. Jacob. Jacob has saved me yet again, and for what? I was now a vampire, or would be in three days. When we got to the shore my body coughed up the water on it's own accord. I was too far into the burning pain to try to save my drenched lungs.

"It burns! Jacob make it stop! Victoria!" I muttered painfully, gripping at his forearms to make him understand what had happened, to make him kill me.

"No! You may be a vampire now, Bells, but you're not dying on me!" Jacob said furiously. I felt him pick me up, his skin adding to the fire in my veins. I heard him running and more footsteps fall into place beside him. "What happened?" Sam. Sam would kill me, ending my torturous, fiery prison.

"She was bitten by the red-haired leech. Jared and Paul are burning her now. Bella is changing fast." Jacob muttered angrily, his grip on me tightening. Sam gasped, then said the one thing I never thought I would hear fall from his lips.

"Bella is family, don't worry. No matter what happens we will not kill her. Unless she becomes a threat to the tribe and the humans, of course." He had been my last hope and now he had betrayed me! I would have to live out the rest of eternity with the pain I had so desperately tried to escape not twenty minutes ago. I was thankful for the respite that came in my blackout seconds later. I was thankful for the protection my still human brain put in place to separate the pain.

**Jacob POV**

It was day three and she was still laying there as still as death. The only indication of her life her heartbeat, her ever increasing heartbeat. I had failed her! She was now sentenced to a life I had been sworn to despise since my birth. A life I had been trained to get rid of. The pack was shocked at what had happened and even more shocked that Sam ruled her as a Cullen for all intents and purposes- off limits. Until she hurt a human or the pack she was safe. Safe from the death that every pack member instinctively wanted to hand out.

The pack was always on alert, watching over her, making sure that when she woke we would be able to stop her if she decided to munch on anyone. I remember something from the legends I had read, something about the transformation taking three days to be complete. It was the third day and almost every pack member was on watch outside and inside of the shed in the back of Sam's house.

Suddenly, her heart sped up and her fingers started twitching. The whole pack heard the difference and the little shed emptied save Sam, Paul, Jared, and me. The strongest of the pack. The familiar faces. Her heart then stopped all together. Her eyes opened a second later and she was instantly in a crouch with her teeth bared and growl escaping from her lips.

"Bella? Bella, it's okay," I said, taking a small step towards her. I saw recognition spark in her bright, red eyes and she started straightening into a standing position. "It's me, Jacob."

Then she lunged for me.

"Jacob!" was heard from several different directions yet I was not phased. Bella threw herself into my arms, sobbing relentlessly, muttering, "Why? Why!" over and over again. I tried to sooth her, relieved that she seemed to be Bella. Not some stranger, just Bella.

"Bells, you're squeezing a little hard, sweetheart." I muttered into her ear. She let go and pulled away quickly with a frown on her face. Sam came forward then, on edge and ready, and directed a few questions to her.

"How are you? Are you thirsty? What are you thinking?"

She shook her heard slowly, trying to clear thoughts was my guess. Her blood, red eyes shot up to him and we both took and immediate step back. She looked scary. In that second I knew she was different, dangerous. Her clear, bell-like voice rang strong through the little shed and I shivered at the sweetness of it.

"I feel fine," she said, hesitating slightly. The thirst is not overwhelming, like I thought it would be. Honestly, don't worry about the pack, you guys smell turned on me next looking angry. I took another step back. "Why? Why did you let me live? I wanted to die! I didn't want to live with this pain anymore!" She began sobbing again.

"You are still Bella, I was not going to kill you, no one was. Especially when you had done nothing to deserve death." I said quietly, looking at Sam, wondering where his head was.

"Bella, I know this is hard for you, it's hard for us too. You have to understand why we must make you leave," Same said slowly, trying not to hurt her feelings. I felt the urgency in his tone, the need to have her far away though we all loved her. "We love you and you will always be family but we can't have you on the reservation near people that could get hurt. I'm sorry."

Bella was nodding in understanding and stiffened in the next second, her eyes wide. I saw her breathe hitch, which was weird considering she didn't need air. I immediately knew why when Sam swore and the next second Emily stood in the door of the shed.

"Dinner is-" she broke off, realizing that Bella was awake. Bella had a horrified expression on her face and threw her hands over her mouth and nose, squeezing herself into the back corner of the shed shaking her head violently. "Emily, go back in the house!" Sam said, sharply, watching Bella and ushering Emily out of the shed. They disappeared and I looked unbelievably at Bella who was slowly taking her hands from her face and take little breaths.

"How did you do that?" I questioned her, shaking slightly from the threat that was in the form of Bella.

"I- I just smelled her coming and held my breath! I-I've never smelled something so gooooood! Uhh, I'm disgusting!" Bella spat the end out, looking down at herself angrily.

"You resisted, that proves you are different. Bella, you are still you! You are still good!" I told her, still away from her. She may be my best friend but I was not comfortable around her. Everything screamed at me that she was dangerous, a monster. I knew she wasn't a monster, she just proved that, but I couldn't shake the feeling. When she was close to me my skin erupted in goosebumps and my hair rose all over my body. I sighed, knowing she had to leave, that I would probably never see her again. The thought saddened me, yet it was unavoidable.

"I will take you to the edge of the reservation. You have to leave town Bella, you can't stay here. I'm sorry, we can't risk you." I muttered, looking at her. She nodded and said she would get the money from her house, knowing Charlie was at work, and be gone.

After I brought her to the line, hugged her, and told her goodbye, I was exhausted. I went to my house and collapsed on my bed. There goes my best friend, forever.

**Bella POV**

As I watched Jacob disappear from my line of sight, which was pretty far, I might add, I wrapped my arms around myself. I couldn't believe it! I was a vampire and the pack had actually let me live! They had watched over me while I transformed! That was more than I could ask for and even though I was mad at Jacob for keeping me alive, I would miss him and everyone else terribly. They were planning on faking an accident from cliff diving for Charlie. I began dry sobbing again. Charlie! He would be devastated. A fact I had somehow overlooked when I went to dive from the cliff a few days ago.

As I ran through the forest I was elated at the fact that I could run and not fall or run into a tree, which would have been helpful when I was a human! I scoffed, it was over now. I was a vampire. Forever. I felt the thirst blow up into flames in my throat and listened around me for any animals near by. I stiffened and was amazed as I stopped myself from going after the hikers I smelt a few miles off. I smiled to myself, this must be my secret power! Super control! I would gladly take it, knowing it would make everything that much easier. I turned in the direction of nearby deer and quickly caught two and killed them quickly. As I took careful care not to ruin my clothes I quickly drained them. The fire in my throat was appeased for the moment and I sped towards my old home, feeling sad and yet happy. Sad that I was leaving Forks, happy that my first hunt had been so successful.

I went into my house and breathed in the scent of Charlie and my old, human scent. It was amazing how quickly things could change. I looked at the digital clock on the wall and noted it was Thursday, at six in the evening. Charlie would be home soon, I needed to hurry.

I ran upstairs and quickly threw some outfits, money, and my pictures into a bag that was easily carried. I showered quickly and went I got into my room I stared at the stranger in my floor length mirror. She was incredible! No, I was incredible! My long, mahogany hair was now a deep auburn color making my eyes seem an even brighter red. It now fell in gentle waves down to my waist, shaping itself around my face in an exotic way. My cheekbones were slightly higher, my mouth more plump, and my nose pert. My neck was long and slender, some would say it was dainty. My shoulders were slim and feminine giving way to arms that fell to the sides of my flat and curvy torso. My breasts were heavier making me groan at the realization that I would have to go shopping to accommodate my now full C-shaped breasts. My hips were fuller giving way to my muscular, long, shapely legs. I looked like swimsuit model with my new curves and exotic face and hair. I was surprised to find that this pleased me.

I quickly dressed in dark, blue, skinny jeans, black boots that hugged my calves, a white tank top, and a light, green sweater. I threw my white coat over this, grabbed my bad, and left the house. I was severely saddened by thought that I would never be able to return, that Charlie was probably learning of my 'death' right now, that he was probably devastated and weeping over his 'dead' daughter. The one he had just gotten back. I looked down and crushed my phone in my hand throwing it in the garbage under things so Charlie wouldn't find it.

I made it out of Forks and into Port Angeles and bought a new phone. I programmed Jacob's number into it and sent him a quick text. _My new number. If you need me text me. I'm fine, haven't killed anyone. Being around humans is painful but I can withstand. I'm leaving the country. Bye Jake. -bella._

After I put my phone back in my bag I sighed loudly and went straight for the airport, ignoring the flames that roared to life in my throat, I bought my tickets and went through airport procedures. Once I was seated on the plane I pulled out my iPod and listened to music for the first time in months. I was finally able to listen to music and not die inside. I was finally able to let go of the hurt that had plagued me for so long. Of course, to test me, my lullaby came on right after the first song, truly testing my new found release from the pain. The stitches I had put over the hole twinged slightly but I was happy to say that they stayed in place.

I mulled over what I was going to do once I got to my destination the rest of the plane ride, trying to come up with a plan. My phone started buzzing in my pocket. Oops! I guess I forgot to turn it off. Oh well, it was too late now. I was done caring about all the rules, being the good girl. I smirked a little. I decided to stop worrying so much, I was just going to let go. After all, I had forever. The forever part was messing with my a little bit. I wasn't really able to wrap my mind around the fact that this was my first and last day I would ever have again. I felt bitter, slightly angry, and lonely. So lonely. I fixed my face into a calm facade and decided that I would also put everything behind me. I had to. I had to let go of the past to move on. If I was going to to live with myself for the rest of forever, I had to come to terms with myself and my feelings. It would take time but I would do it.

I checked the message and it was from Jacob. _Okay, we are all gonna miss you, Bells! Even though we can't hang out, I still want to be your friend. We can still talk once in a while, so don't forget to check in! See ya. I'll look after Charlie, don't worry. - jake._

I smiled a little and made up my mind on what to do right then. I turned my phone off and relaxed as the plane sped towards Italy.

[A/N]: Hey there! I know we just met, and this is crazy, but there's that button, review this, maybe? Thanks for picking my story to read! I hope you like it. I will take in to consideration any suggestions you guys might have! :) I had a hard time writing the hunting scene.. Soooo, I just made her automatically good at it, don't be upset please! [;

-xo,devin!


	2. 12 Years

**Bella POV **

When my flight landed I quickly found a taxi car and made my way to Volterra, hoping my plan would work out. The stories I had heard from Edward were not encouraging in any way but I had to try. I knew his stories were not all true due to other conversations with Carlisle. He had told me that they were strict and had a tendency to acquire vampires for there own good but they were not unfair and tyrannical. The day was dreary and it was getting late so I didn't need to bother myself with the worry I would start shimmering in the sunlight. I relaxed against the car seat and thought about what I would do if they turned me away. I would be all alone. Would I attempt to find the Cullen's?

As we pulled up to the large building I took a deep, unnecessary breath looking up at the incredible structure before my eyes. I quickly recalled the directions and explanations that Carlisle had spoken of during our conversations. I walked into the building and the receptionist recognized my red eyes immediately, ushering me down a hallway and into another waiting room. A large man stood at a set of double doors and upon seeing me, nodded at the girl.

"What is your business here?" he asked as the girl disappeared down the hall.

"I am here to speak to Aro. My name is Isabella Swan." I replied, knowing that Carlisle had already spoken to Aro of me when Edward couldn't read my mind. Aro had seemed interested which was why I was here now. I knew of his desire to collect gifted vampires.

He must have recognized the name because he said, "One second, Miss Swan, I will announce you." He opened the doors and went into the hall. He took exactly 34 steps before murmuring too low for me to hear. More footsteps, a door opening and closing, and then more footsteps brought him back to me while he said, "Right this way."

I followed him into a room that had been clearly part of a church long before I was born. The high cathedral ceilings and stone structure gave a hint to the age of the building. It was slightly romantic but mostly medieval. I was shown to a smaller room with the same decor that was made as an office. A man sat behind a large, dark oak desk and he smiled upon seeing me.

"Thank you, Demetri, that will be all," the man said, dismissing the large, dark haired man. Demetri winked at me, shutting the door behind him. "Isabella! I see you are no longer human! How do you like being an immortal?"

I sat in the seat in front of the desk and slightly grimaced as I replied, "I have only been an immortal for two days. So far I find no complaints."

He smiled, looking me over and catching my eyes. They were not the bright red they had been, me having hunted once before on animals. They were slightly diluted and he seemed amused at this. "I see you have taken the Cullen's advice on your diet and I must say immortality suits you. How are the Cullen's?" he asked, leaning slightly forward.

"Thank you, I have hunted once. It seems I have skipped over the newborn frenzy which I am thankful for. I do not speak to the Cullen's. They left. Another vampire by the name of Victoria changed me." I said, keeping Victoria's death out of it. I did not want him to be aware of the pack.

"Only once? That does show incredible strength. I am glad you skipped the frenzy, it is quite annoying. Trust me, I became irritated with my lack of control at times. They left you say? That is tiresome! They do not know you changed? What of your Edward?" Aro asked, interest and curiosity plain in his features.

"Thank you and I will take your word for it! They did and they do not know. Edward left me saying he no longer wanted me so I assume he has moved on." I said simply, shrugging.

That is too bad. What have you come here for child? I assure you that it is a delight, I must insist you stay for a while. I will not take no for an answer. What are you plans?" He asked me, clapping his hands together twice causing Demetri to come back into the room.

"I will accept and I have none. I am alone as far as I know." I replied, smiling at him.

"Excellent! Demetri will show you around and you may go wherever you like, make friends, mingle," Aro said, standing and walking out the door with Demetri and I. "You may stay here as long as you like, Isabella. If you wish, you may make this your home even. It is all up to you."

"Thank you. Call me Bella though, Isabella is so... old!" I said, laughing. He laughed back at me, delight clear on his face. "Excellent! Welcome to Volterra Castle, Bella. I'm sure we will be great friends. Please meet me here so I can introduce you in two hours?" Aro asked, touching my shoulder.

"Of course, Aro." I replied, smiling and hugging him. I felt his surprise at my affection but I couldn't help it. I was not going to be alone after all and Carlisle had been right. They were not the monsters Edward had made them out to be.

As Aro went towards another door that went off the large church-like chamber Demetri and I went down a large corridor at the opposite end of the room.

"The room we were just in is the Throne Room. Similar to what Kings used in the 1500's. Aro, Caius, and Marcus use it to have meetings and see to disputes and such. You will gain more understanding the longer you are here," Demetri was explaining to me as I stopped to admire some paintings in the hallway. "The doors off this hallway are for guests and less personal acquaintances. We have a steady stream of guests all the time and there are fifteen bedrooms with a few bathrooms. We have a human guest from time to time, so we keep them."

We walked further down the hall and it turned to the left suddenly with one door and a staircase. The door led to a sitting room that I assumed was for more private conversations. We went up the stairs talking about his past and how he got here. His story was quite interesting though not totally fascinating. He had lived in Italy his whole life, Aro finding him when he was twenty-five. He had been a "street fighter" and completely brutal and out of control. He was inclined to a temper but had a natural humor that reminded me greatly of Emmett.

We toured the upstairs, which was specifically for the people of importance that lived here. Aro, Caius, and Marcus all had rooms on this floor. My room was at the end of the hall, Demetri's was on the opposite side of the hall, and two other bedrooms were on this floor. One next to Aro's for Renata and one at the beginning of the hall for Felix.

He showed me the third floor and I was particularly happy with that floor. It had a large library, a ballroom for dancing, and studio for instruments and painting or drawing. I immediately knew I was going to make use of the never ending library and I was anxious to see if immortality had granted me enough grace to learn to dance.

When I mentioned dancing and previous clumsy-ness Demetri winked at me and flirtatiously stated he would help me in any way he could. I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved him. Our hour was up and we made our way down to the Throne Room, a new friendship in place.

When we made our way into the room the three 'Kings' were there along with another man. Aro spotted me quickly and smiled automatically. I saw one of the Kings, Marcus, I recognized from the painting in Carlisle's study, lean forward with a smirk on his lips. I remembered Carlisle mentioning he could sense relationships between people and was interested in what he had found smirk worthy about me. Or if his smirk was due to his gift at all.

"Bella! How do you like our castle? Did Demetri show you to your room?" Aro asked, reaching forward to take my hand. A frown graced his features after a few seconds.

"It is exquisite. He did and I love my room, it is beautiful. Why the frown?" I replied, reaching my other hand out to his shoulder.

"I cannot see your thoughts." He stated simply. I instantly remembered his gift of being able to see everything that had ever entered your mind with one touch of skin-to-skin contact. I also frowned looking down at our touching hands.

"I am not surprised, Edward could not read my mind when I was human." I told him. Aro turned to the man I did not recognize and beckoned him forward.

He was a handsome man. Dark features, tall, golden eyes like the Cullen's, a simple style. "She is a shield, I am certain, Aro. She also seems to have the power to sense lies and see the past of others, which I'm not sure how the last one works." He stated, looking at me with a look of interest.

Aro smiled widely and asked, "Bella, would you mind working with Jane to develop this power of yours after I introduce you?"

"That sounds like fun!" I replied, looking excited.

"Aro, this means she has the power available to her, she just doesn't know how to use it." The mystery man said, looking at Aro. Aro laughed and said, "That is incredible, Elezear!"

"It is. I must go now though, Aro. It was nice to see you. It was also nice to meet you Bella." Elezear said, making a slight bow to Aro and the other Kings.

"Yes, of course. Do not mention Bella to the Cullen's as of yet, will you? I would like to keep her all to myself for a while yet." Aro replied, bringing me forth with him towards Marcus and Caius.

Elezear left and I was introduced to Marcus and Caius. Demetri left to attend to other duties he had and I sat there with Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Jane talking for hours while I got to know them as they got to know me.

After a while Jane and me began practicing with my shield and periodically switched to working with my other gifts, seeing if I could control them. I got a flicker of Jane once and it lasted for a few seconds before it disappeared. She had said it was from a few years ago. I did sense her lie once though.

Jane was a tough teacher but I liked her. We had a mutual respect for each other though I would not consider us friends. I wasn't sure if that would ever change. She was a cold girl.

I had been there two days and was involved in another 'study' session with Jane. I was getting frustrated at how she seemed to expect that I would be automatically good at this.

"I am only a week old, Jane! I'll get it, calm down!" I told her heatedly. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Stop using that excuse! Maybe you just need incentive!" She replied back, a smile appearing on her face. I looked at her suspiciously and in the next second I was on fire. Or at least, I thought I had been. I opened my eyes again and she was standing there in front of me like nothing had just happened.

"What- What did you just do?" I asked, surprised her power worked on me at all.

"Well, since you have been trying to push your shield out, it is not staying in place around yourself as well. I saw an in and went for it. You need to get this, Bella. I know you can. Again!" She told me, calling someone forward.

"Demetri, will you help Bella with her training?" She asked him sweetly, he smiled and stood next to me quickly. We spent a lot of time together, him, Felix, and me. We were becoming friends fast, though Demetri was a huge flirt. Felix was a huge brother. In the short time we knew almost everything about each other.

"No!" I said, though it was pointless. Demetri stood there like a rock. He knew what Jane did and was going to go through it anyway.

She just smiled and as he moved to about 10 feet away from me set us on fire. She did this repeatedly until 56 minutes later, I felt nothing. I looked at Demetri and he smiled at me. He punched the air. I rolled my eyes at his antics and Jane said, "Good job, Bella. Demetri move ten more feet. Again."

We continued like that for five more hours until she wanted to stop. Demetri and me went off in search of Felix and I knew I was going to get roped into some other form of training. It was never ending.

Weeks turned into months, while months turned into years. I learned to control my gifts and gained even more as I became a part of Aro, Caius, and Marcus' family. They treated me as a daughter and I treated them all as parents. I would go out on missions with the guard as well as being sent on my own to diffuse situations. I found myself in the South of America frequently over the years. I kept up my acquaintance with Elezear as well as a few new friends and before I knew it, 12 years had passed.

I was now living somewhat on my own, only going to Volterra once in a while or when they needed help with something major. I had enough baggage now that would have sent a human into suicide many times over and I had told the Kings I wanted time to myself. They agreed wholeheartedly, loving me enough to allow me my peace.

I had brought out a radio and put in one of my many CD's and started dancing in a meadow on the property I had bought when I heard a noise that vampires would not even had heard. I continued dancing, giving the appearance that I had not heard them when the vampire suddenly struck forward, trying to catch me unaware. I turned at last minute, bringing the vampire to the ground into a submissive position.

When I looked at who it was I stood suddenly, not believing my eyes. He stood rather abruptly, clearly irritated that I had bested him.

"Bella?" He asked, his face full of shock.

* * *

[A/N]: Chapter two! Yay. Thank you for those who reviewed last time, I did a happy dance for five minutes and got a weird look from my boyfriend. But whatever! :) It made my day! So, thoughts? Ideas to suggest? The Cullen's are obviously going to be back in the next chapter. Please review so I can do more happy dances! :)


	3. Family Reunion

_Hey! Thanks for continuing to Chapter 3! This is my first and last disclaimer, it's annoying to repeat. I don't own any characters that you recognize from any of the Twilight saga. Yada, yada. I hope this chapter isn't boring, but I needed it to get to the next chapter._

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I stood there watching her for a few minutes, unsure if vampires could suddenly fall asleep and dream. She looked the same as when we had left her. She was different, however. More graceful, more... confident. She looked more peaceful than I had ever seen her, though I noticed that her features held a shadow of something. It was as if she had been through hell a few times. I only knew because I had the same look to my features. I looked her over and noticed all the marks. Bite marks. This really bothered me for some reason. I was getting angry, which surprised me because even though I cared for her, I had never felt this strongly about an emotion towards her. Maybe I was just so surprised to see her.

I saw her stiffen for less than a second then continue to dance. If I had not been observing her so intently or trained to notice such small changes I would not have seen it. She hadn't even opened her eyes! She obviously knew I was there though. Not me specifically but someone. I stepped forward, hoping it was her.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground under her. I was so shocked and irritated. What the hell! I was Major Jasper Whitlock for Gods sake! I felt her loosen her hold and stare down at me.

"Bella?" I questioned. I noticed her bright, red eyes immediately and was shocked at them. She had always been so determined to not hurt anyone and yet she had the eyes of a human drinker!

"Jasper? Is it really you?" She asked, looking me up and down as we both stood up. Her emotions giving off happiness, disbelief, a little pain, and some anger.

"Yes. It is really me. What are you doing here? Why are you a vampire? How long have you been this way? How are you? Why are your eyes red?" I fired questions off at her while coming closer to her.

She smiled at me sightly and answered all of them, not missing one. "I live here for now, Victoria found me and turned me, 12 years, and I'm okay. Surprised to see you! I think the red eyes are obvious. Why are you here? Are the rest of the Cullen's here as well?" We were now standing in front of each other, her scent was slightly different now that she was no longer human. Floral, yet fruity. It was a great mix for her.

I was reeling from the information that she drank the blood of humans. It was so unlike the Bella I had known before. I didn't know how to take it. How to process it. It just didn't seem like her at all. What had happened in 12 years?

"Seriously? Is she dead? They are all here. We are living in a house nearby. Would you like to come and visit?" I replied, inhaling deeply. I was a little angry that Victoria had come back and we had not been there. I was glad to be near Bella without wanting to drink her. I'm sure Edward would be happy in most ways; he was still madly in love with her. Although, with her drinking from humans he may change his mind about her. He had recently been thinking and talking about her more often. Wondering how and what she was doing, if she had someone, if he should see her. "I don't know how they will react to you drinking from humans but I know they miss you and would like to see you regardless. Unless you murder innocents and such? Bella, why do you drink from humans?" I demanded from her.

She laughed as I kept giving her more questions. She motioned for me to follow her in the direction of her house, I assumed. She picked up her little radio and started to talk while we were walking. "Yes, she is dead. I would love to visit. I drink from the bad guys, don't worry, Jasper. I'm very controlled and can be around humans without slaughtering them," she paused and gave me a look that said, 'honestly, calm down!'. "You don't all hate me, do you? Oh, Jasper!" She was suddenly hugging me. "I was going to tell you! It was never your fault! I'm so sorry I had to go and cut myself that day! I hope you didn't feel too bad!"

I chuckled and said, "It's OK, we all miss you like crazy. It was like losing a family member but he insisted we leave. We though we had messed up your life enough. They would love to have you visit, Bella. I'm OK, I am truly sorry for trying to attack you though. I should have had more control. I'm still curious as to why you didn't start with Carlisle's lifestyle. I though that was what you had planned?" After that had happened I had been very upset with myself. I had been angry for a long time. I had finally decided it was in the past and to move on though. I was glad to know she forgave me.

"Oh, it was. I did start with it. I really did. Circumstances changed. I can't talk about it now. I'll tell you sometime, I promise." She said, looking at me pleadingly.

We reached her house then, it was beautiful. It was more a cottage and it looked very old but not the type that would fall apart. It was made out of old stone and had ivy growing on it. As we went through the door I could tell it was completely Bella. The door was off a hallway that had doorways and doors off it. A doorway to the immediate left opened into a kitchen that was quaint yet beautifully done in deep reds and deep greens. It gave off a warm vibe and I admit that this cottage was also my style. Further down was a door that was a small bathroom done in blues. On the right side of the hallway there was a living room done in cream colors with a sage green and a door off the living room went into a study and library with a couch and a couple chairs. This room was obviously given a lot of use.

As she continued the tour I had millions of questions that I wanted answered. I tried to ask her what she had been doing the past 12 years and all she said was, "Oh, a lot of things."

Her facial expression dropped into a mask and her emotions disappeared for a few minutes after that question. Though she continued to show me her little house. I had a feeling we wouldn't be talking about her much.

The hallway turned to the right and there were two doors there. The first was a bedroom that was clearly a guest room. It was nicely done in a light yellow with orange accents. It was very bright and cheery. She told me that her friend had done that room specifically for when they would stay here. I wondered who her friend was aloud and she told me it was just someone she had met. The next room was hers and it didn't have a particular style or color scheme. All the colors were mismatched yet they all went together as if they had been made for each other. There was turquoise, white, red, and black. Her bedding was a mixture, though her comforter was red, while her walls were turquoise. She had hardwood floors throughout the house, and a white door led to her bathroom. It was between her dresser and her TV. It was done in lavender and was very elegant and simple.

I asked her why she had a bed and she just said that she liked the thought of it and shrugged her shoulders. I chuckled at that because I had a bed for the same reason. We went into her study, though she called it her library. I was looking through her massive bookshelves and was surprised when I found the history section and just how many books she really had. She came up behind me and said, "I love history. It just fascinates me. I'm hoping to look back one day and be able to go through books and figure out what they screw up!"We both laughed at that for a while. I had the same thoughts about the Civil War era.

We sat and talked about the family for a while but whenever the conversation turned to what she had been up to she would change it and block herself off for a while. I told her that the family hadn't been up to anything special. Just moved to another town and did the same thing we had always done basically.

"I'm glad you are all doing well. How are you and Alice? Emmett and Rose?" She asked me, I had already told her that Esme and Carlisle were perfect as always.

"Emmett and Rose are the same as they have always been. Nothing changes with those two! Alice and me... well. We are good. We just aren't together anymore." I finished the statement with a sigh. We hadn't been together for 5 years now.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. What happened?" She asked, leaning forward to put her hand on my arm. I could feel genuine concern for me coming from her. Not pity. I was so happy to finally find someone that didn't pity me! It was so exhausting sometimes to fell everyone's pity. They acted like I was going to fall apart sometimes!

"It's OK. We knew the day was coming. We were more friends than anything for a long time. She had started feeling like we shouldn't pretend anymore, so we broke it off and became just friends 5 years ago. She found her mate last year so I am glad we had decided what we did or it would have made everything harder. We most likely would have ended up being bitter to one another." I told her. I would always love Alice but I had always known that she wasn't the one. She knew it too but we loved each other enough for a long time. We just finally fell apart and I could honestly say that though it hurt, we were better for it.

She patted my leg and said, "I'm glad you both are happy. Now, I know you avoided it because you thought I may be upset and wanted to be the gentleman you are, but how is Edward?"

I smiled at her and shook my head slightly, "He is fine. He left for about 3 years after we left Forks but he has been with the family since then. He is sad that he no longer has you but he is coping." I told her.

I knew that she was slightly angry and I barely saw the hurt look before she masked it. "I'm sorry but it's hard to believe when he left me the way he did." She said, her face was "turned off" and I couldn't tell what emotion she was feeling. She was completely closed off.

"He does love you. I don't know what he said or did when we left but he does." I said quietly, as I got out my phone. I had 3 unread messages and the time said 8pm. I had gotten here at 5pm. The messages were from Emmett wondering where I was. I sighed loudly and stood up. Bella did the same.

"Did I keep you too long?" She asked, winking at me. I stared at her for a second before I responded, "They may believe I have been kidnapped. I should get back though. Do you want to come with? It can't be any fun here by yourself." I asked her, still surprised she had winked at me.

"Damn, I was hoping to keep you captive forever!" She exclaimed with a pout. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I will come with, however! I love surprising people. Let me change from my dance stuff and I'll be right out. Feel free to snatch a book if you want. If you don't give it back, I'll hunt you down though!"

I laughed at the last part, like she could get to me! I looked over the books while I waited for her to return.

**Bella POV**

As I entered my room and shut the door I sighed loudly. Seeing Jasper was the last thing I had expected to happen today. Actually, the last thing I had expected to happen period! I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a sea-foam green sweater. I looked in the mirror and my hair was still in waves to my waist neatly. I looked at my eyes wondering what reaction I was going to get from the Cullen's. I shrugged my shoulders and thought, _Oh well_!

I had successfully avoided answering questions about myself but he told me all about the Cullen's. They were basically the same as always. I rolled my eyes, of course! He seemed disappointed that I drank from humans and I had to admit that I could probably start the animal diet again. I had told the Kings I no longer wanted assignments that dealt with me undercover. I no longer wanted jobs that would require me to change who I was. They had agreed eventually. While they loved me, I was still part of their guard and I was still made to do some things I did not want. I was a soldier so to speak.

I had finally put my foot down and they decided to give in. I think they knew I would just give up on them completely if I didn't get my way. We both won with this compromise. I decided to tell Jasper that I would go back to the animal diet, the difference in blood wasn't a problem for me. I didn't care as much as others. I wasn't picky.

I walked into my library to see Jasper with four books on the table next to him. I giggled softly, of course he heard me. He raised one brow and I said, "Don't take my whole library, sir!"

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "You'll get them back, ma'am. I'm a fast reader." I shrugged my shoulders as well and told him about my diet decision.

"Why?" he asked. "It makes no difference to me which blood I get. I'm not picky and the reasoning behind my human drinking requirement is done. It is also easier to hunt animals." I replied simply.

"Reason? What in the world could you be doing that would require you to drink from humans?" He asked me, a confused expression on his face. "In due time, cowboy. Show me where ya live now. We can hunt on the way, that should lessen my red eyes a lil bit." I replied, winking and using the southern accent I had picked up from the South to throw him off. He blinked rapidly for a couple seconds before smiling and offering me his hand while saying, "Right this way, ma'am."

After a quick hunt, that went flawlessly I might add, we arrived at the Cullen's quite quickly. Turns out they were only 15 miles through the woods from my cottage. We owned adjoining property. Go figure.

As we slowed to human pace to walk to the front door Emmett burst through the front door. He stood there for a second before running towards me screaming, "Belllllllllaaaaaaaa!" I was caught up in a hug in the next second. Luckily I was a vampire or I would have been crushed. When he pulled away and noticed my now dull red eyes he backed away automatically. I rolled my eyes and said, "Honestly Em, I'm fine, you're fine." He smiled at me before turning around and looking at his family. They all stood there looking surprised.

"Bella?" Carlisle had come forward and was looking at me warily.

"That's me!" I said, standing there until the questions began. A second later they all started firing questions at me. I held up my hand like I did when I wanted silence from my "troops" or whoever I was in command of. I notice the motion didn't go unnoticed by Jasper. I knew he was going to be perceptive of my actions, I was now more militarized and that was his area after all.

"Victoria came back for me after you left, she turned me. She's now dead. I have been a vampire for 12 years. I have done a lot of things and I will tell you when and if I want to. I have been a human drinker for about 10 years but I was just relieved of the obligations that required it, therefore I'm going back to an animal diet." I told them, Esme of course ran forward immediately saying how sorry she was and how much she had missed me. She said I was welcome there at any time, that I could move in if I wanted to. I hugged her back and said I missed her too and it wasn't her fault. The whole family except one rushed forward to ask me how I was and tell me how sorry they were that they hadn't been there for me. I brushed them all off. I knew it wasn't technically their fault and that they had thought they were protecting me. I understood their reasons.

We all went inside and were talking about the different people they had met and different things they had done when they were in Maine. They said they were glad to be out of there and that it had been boring. They had sold the house they had there and were not going back. I rolled my eyes at that and said they must not have been looking in the right place for fun. I was happy they were in Oregon and I could see them again though.

They asked what I had done the last 12 years and I just told them that I helped a lot of people out with different situations and that I would tell them in due time. They asked if they could know where I had been. I told them I had been all over, though I had just recently been in the South for very long time. They laughed and Emmett had said, "No wonder she has that accent!" I rolled my eyes again, wondering when they were going to roll out of my head, and just said, "You like it, don't lie!" and batted my eyes at him. He looked stunned before snapping out of it and grinning widely and laughing.

Jasper was sitting by me and asked, "Where at down south?" I immediately knew he was trying to figure out if I had been around Maria or met her. I wasn't about to tell him I had just been with her for 8 years so I just said, "Around Nevada." It wasn't really a lie, we had been in Nevada towards the end. Truth was, she was still in Texas. She was just now starting to expand towards Nevada so she had more control. I was sent there to figure her out and gain her trust. I now knew everything about her. Her tactics, moves, thought processes, everything. She trusted no one but she trusted me as much as she would trust anyone. When I told her I was leaving she was pissed but let me leave. I frowned slightly while everyone chatted around me. I was still surprised she had let me leave without too much trouble.

Jasper noticed my frown, I knew he knew that I wasn't being completely honest, and was about to say something but at that second the door opened and Edward was standing there, too surprised to say anything. He was staring straight at me. Everyone went quiet. I looked up at him and when he noticed my eyes he automatically let out a hiss. Wrong move, I was suddenly so pissed I couldn't do anything but lunge at him.

* * *

**_[A/N]:_** _Heyyyy! Thanks for the reviews! They make my day! Sorry this was up later than I said, I just started working and then someone was using it! Anywayyyy, I hope you like this chapter, sorry if there are any mistakes! I try to find them all! If the computer isn't being used, I will have the next chapter up tomorrow. Please review and again, if you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know and I'll think about them! :] -xodevin!_


	4. Recognition

**Bella POV**

I didn't think about the fact that I could kill him in less than two seconds. I just thought about hurting him. In that second I wanted him to feel as much pain as I could give him. Which was a lot considering my history. As I collided with him my fist started hitting him as hard and as many times as I could. I tried to grab my arms and push me away but I evaded him. He stood up quickly when I did and had his hands out toward me and said, "Bella, please stop. You're being ridiculous! I only left for your safety!" I looked at him with disbelief. "No! You left because you were scared and selfish. You left because you are a child. You left because you are a controlling bastard!" I lunged at him again and ripped off his arm. His shriek of pain reverberated throughout the house and I heard a movement to my left. My head turned in the direction and I saw Emmett freeze when my eyes caught his. He held his hands up with a serious expression on his face. "Bella, come on. Don't hurt him." he said calmly, his eyes flickering between Edward and me.

"Don't hurt him?" I yelled, my eyes flickered back to Edward who was inching toward his arm. "Why not? He left me in that forest knowing how his words would affect me! He knew I would be heartbroken and try to run after him. He knew that when he told me how utterly plain and boring I was, even for a human, that he would be leaving behind a shell of a person. He knew exactly how much pain I would be in when he told me that it was for my safety and his sanity that you were all leaving! Well, Edward? Tell them how you told me I was just a toy to you! How you were sorry that you put me in danger for some fun!" He shrank from the wall as everyone looked at him with a mixture of disgust, disbelief, shock, and anger.

"Bella, please, I had to make you believe I was gone. That I no longer cared for you. It was so you would let go, so you would settle into a normal life." Edward pleaded with me. I knew he was lying and it made me angrier. Jasper's attempts at calming me down made me turn to him with a snarl. "Don't! Don't you dare, Jasper Whitlock! I have a right to be pissed!" Jasper looked at me with surprise.

I turned towards Edward right when he was in midair and grabbed his throat, slamming him into the floor as I started hitting him harder than I had ever hit anyone. My hands made dents in each place they struck and I tore my nails through his hard flesh. I heard Jasper take in a sharp breath when I had pushed him to the floor. Damn! I knew he was going to recognize parts of my fighting strategy. While I knew he would find out about my history eventually, I did not want it to be now.

"Bella, please! You know I love only you! I swear I have only thought of you all these years, my love!" Edward pleaded with me. Again, I could tell he was lying. I grasped his throat with one hand and held his arm down with the other as I watched the last 12 years of his life. I watched as he indulged himself in the arms of so many women I lost count. I only knew two of them, and when I saw the second one, I snarled in anger and betrayal. I pulled away from him and stood rigidly as my eyes went to Jasper's.

I knew he could sense my feelings of betrayal and the sorrow I felt for him. He opened his arms to me and I went to them. I heard Edward groan and knew immediately who had helped him. Alice.

"That's right, let your whore help you." I said, pulling away from Jasper to stand next to him. I looked over to see Alice reattaching his arm. She gasped and said, "Bella! That is uncalled for! You can't come in here and attack one of us! You should leave, now."

I laughed at her and turned to the rest of the family, "Would you like me to leave?" They shook their heads no; I could feel their feelings of curiosity. Jasper stepped forward then and looked at his family.

"Alice and me divorced because she had been cheating on me," they all looked at Alice then with anger . "With Edward." When he finished his sentence Rosalie growled and Esme gasped.

Alice looked over at me with anger and I smiled at her. I turned to Jasper and said, "I'm so sorry, Jasper." He smiled at me and squeezed my hand. The air was thick with tension and I didn't know what to do. Alice gasped then and Edward screamed, "No!" Everyone looked at him with disgust on their faces.

"What?" Carlisle asked, wanting to know what the problem was even though disappointment was clear on his features.

"You' cant have her! She's _mine_!" Edward growled at Jasper, suddenly standing up. He stayed where he was though. I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"I am not yours! Now, what is this about." I demanded, my teeth gritted together.

"Alice. She saw Jasper _fucking _you. It will not happen. You _are_ mine." Edward spat out.

"If it ends up happening, it is not your concern. I am no longer yours." I stated calmly. I was tired of being angry at him. He was not worth it and now that I had beaten the shit out of him, I felt better. I almost laughed in his pathetic face. I couldn't help but think about Jasper though. He was sexy... I felt Jasper move very slightly beside me and I knew he had felt my slight spike in lust. I grinned despite the serious situation.

"Shut up and wipe that damn grin off your face!" Edward commanded. I rolled my eyes.

"Nope!" I noticed Alice was dry sobbing and I laughed. Everyone looked at me like I had gone crazy. Except Emmett. He had a huge smile on his face. "Oh, poor Alice. Are you sad that I might end up with your husband instead of you? Should have though about that before you slept with your _brother_." I spat the last word, referring to the term everyone used for them.

"Now, I will be back later. I have to talk to Jasper." I said, pulling his arm as we made it out the door. I heard Edward snarl and Emmett step forward and say, "Let it go, asshole!" I loved Emmett for being such a good, big brother to me.

When we reached the woods I turned on Jasper. "Why the hell did you say he loved me when you knew about him and Alice?" I asked harshly. He looked so sad the next second that I almost went to him and hugged him.

"I never knew for sure. I had only guessed on the way she was acting. I knew she didn't know a lot of guys and he was suspected. The way you felt after seeing his past confirmed it for me. She has always denied it. He denied it and acted hurt that I would suggest his betrayal. He was always hurt but I never knew it was for something else. I thought he was sincere for a long time. I'm sorry Bella." Jasper looked so hurt after he said this and I hugged him to me and said, "I'm sorry you had to find out that way. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, it's nice having closure. It just makes me angry that she would cheat on me with someone that was supposed to me our brother. I know I'm not the best man but I gave her everything." He spoke quietly, getting to such a low volume that I had a hard time hearing the last sentence. But I did.

"Jasper Whitlock! Don't say that. You are an incredible man and she didn't and doesn't deserve you. Don't ever let me hear you say otherwise! Do you understand me?" I reprimanded him, slipping into the role of my authoritative personality at the end.

"Yes, ma'am," He said with a small smile. His face grew serious suddenly and I knew I was not going to like his next question. "Where did you learn those moves?"

"A few different places." I answered. He was about to say something when my phone went off.

"Hello?" I answered. The voice that came from the receiver made me groan mentally. Now I was going to have to tell Jasper about everything sooner than I wanted.

"Now Bell, you would'a had to anyway! Our Major is a smart one." I looked over at Jasper and recognition flashed his features immediately. He looked into my eyes and he held his hand out.

"Give me the phone, Isabella." He commanded. _Shit!_ Of course hearing _his_ voice from my phone would put him in Major mode. I held my hand up and spoke into the phone. He did not look pleased, at all.

"What do you need? You know you're getting me in trouble. " I said, my eyes flashing when Jasper snapped his fingers impatiently.

The voice laughed, "I know, Bell. I was calling to let you know that things are about to change for you. Jasper is important. Stay with him and don't go parading through the country."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Thank you for that useless information. I was already going to stay right here." Jasper came closer, trying to take the phone from me. I was across the clearing we were in under two seconds. He growled at me, stalking toward me.

"I also wanted to tell you something bad is coming for you. Now, give him the phone, Bella. Stop making the Major angry." The voice instructed. I only had more questions now! Before I could ask them however, Jasper reached me.

"Isabella, now!" He growled at me. I quickly handed him the phone.

"Peter." Was his hello. "Well, hello there Major!" Peter said, cheerfully. "Why are you calling Bella?" He asked, grabbing my wrist when I tried to walk away. "I know her, she's a friend. We met a while back. I was just calling her because I had some advice for her." Peter answered, apprehension clear in his voice. "Yes, I heard your advice. Mind cluing me in?" Jasper asked sardonically. "I can't, you have to figure it out yourself." Peter said quietly, worry in his voice. "I'll see you soon, Peter." Was all Jasper said, hanging up the phone.

He looked at me then and demanded, "How do you know Peter?"

"I met him when I was in Texas a few years back." Was all I said, trying to walk toward the Cullen's home.

"Start talking." He answered, pulling me back to him.

"I can't tell you right now. I will. I just can't right now." I replied, looking down. I didn't want him to know everything that I had done and have him run away from me. I felt connected to him. I felt like I needed him. Every time I looked at him I felt this pull toward him, like I needed to be closer.

"Isabella. I need to know. Now." He pulled my chin up so that I was looking into his eyes.

"Can you wait a little longer for me to tell you? I promise I will. I just want to get reacquainted with you and the family. Please?" I begged him. I hadn't begged in years! I was getting irritated with myself for begging with him. For seeming so weak when I had spent years on my hard, strong mask.

"I guess. You will tell me soon. Promise me, Isabella." He said, pulling me to his chest. I was momentarily surprised until I relaxed into his embrace. It felt so right here in his arms, like I was meant to be here. I felt his fingers on my chin as I looked back up at him. I felt a jolt and the pull I had felt was content for the moment. Recognizing that it had finally gotten me where I was supposed to be. I knew what this meant, having seen it so much in the last 12 years. I smiled suddenly because I had found the thing I never thought I would find. The one thing I thought would evade me forever.

"I promise, Major." I whispered as his eyes widened when the jolt passed through his fingers. I knew he recognized what had happened as well. He smiled down at me and his hand cupped my cheek.

"So you know who I am?" he asked me, his smile turning into a smirk. I nodded and said, "Sure do." The southern accent I had adopted coming out and I watched his smirk turn into a full blown smile. "We need to talk, darlin'." he said, releasing me and pacing in front of me. He seemed worried.

"Is this about the pull I feel when we aren't touching, the jolt I feel when your skin is against mine?" I asked him. He stopped pacing and looked at me in surprise. I rolled my eyes. "Please, I would like to think I know my mate when I see him." He immediately smiled so big I thought he was going to tear his face in half. He gathered me in his arms and spun me around. "Bella! I've waited forever for you!"

I laughed and said, "No you haven't silly! You haven't been alive forever. Yet!" He laughed with me and put me down. As I stared up into his eyes I got lost in them. I got lost in the way his arms felt around me, pulling me closer. I got lost in the smell of him surrounding me as he leaned closer. I got lost as his lips pressed against mine softly for the first time. The feeling of his lips moving with mine as we kissed for the first time felt unlike anything I had ever felt in my life. As he began kissing me with more passion I admitted to myself that getting lost was a beautiful thing and I would stay lost forever with this man.

* * *

[A/N]: Thanks for making it to chapter 4 :) I hope you liked it and I will take into consideration any suggestions you have! Please review ! I shall have another chapter up tomorrow! Thank you for those who have already reviewed and continue to review! You let me know that at least someone likes my story, even though I'd write it anyway! :)


	5. Conversations

**Jasper POV**

As I leaned down to kiss her I basked in her emotions. Happiness, love, contentedness. There was one emotion that I didn't like and it was the slight guilt coming from her. Why would she feel guilty? Did she do something she didn't want me finding out about? I scoffed a little at the thought. No. She knew the basics of my past, what I had done. There was no way.

When I pulled back to look at her, her smile was taking up her whole face and I vowed to never give her a reason to frown. Her smile was too beautiful. I pulled her into my chest and gave a small _humm_ when she wrapped her arms around my waist and her head snuggled into my chest. I felt her breathe my scent in deeply and smiled.

She pulled back and said something that made me realize how much I really needed to get reacquainted with her. "So I guess Alice's vision is correct then." Then she winked at me and started walking back to the Cullen's house. I stood there for a second and then started after her, scooping her up and taking in her laughter. "Don't you wish, honey." I growled in her ear and I felt the resulting shiver and raise in lust. We went back to the house and she paused in the yard, she felt uncertainty. I assumed from whether she was welcome or not. "Don't worry, you are more than welcome." I told her, kissing her forehead. She smiled up at me and then her face turned serious. "Maybe we shouldn't tell them right away. " She whispered in my ear, so quietly that they wouldn't be able to hear her. I looked down at her and pushed my confusion on her. She leaned in again, "I want to sort through the way you all left me, which we will be talking about later, without any drama along with it. That way they will get to know me again as Bella. Not Bella and Jasper."

I was surprised and at first I was hurt. Was she ashamed of me? Did she not think I was worthy. As I took in her emotions I knew that my fears were false. She was apprehensive about getting to know them again and she was worried about what they would think of her already. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what thoughts to associate with her feelings. Me being her mate probably helped as well. I smiled at that, Bella was _mine_.

I nodded at her and we walked into the house. Emmett and Rosalie were on the couch and I could hear Esme in the kitchen drawing. Carlisle was in his study and I couldn't hear Edward or Alice anywhere. They must have left to hunt or just left! I didn't care either way. Having it confirmed that it was Edward that Alice had cheated on me with was not a shock, just something I wish hadn't been proved correct. What's done is done though, nothing can change and I had my mate now. That was more than I could wish or hope for and I had forgiven Alice and even Edward long ago.

What he had said to Bella all those years ago, however, pissed me off. How could he do that to her? Saying all those things was completely unnecessary and cruel. I was angry with him all over again just thinking about it. Bella seemed to have gotten it out of her system; though I knew she would forgive him and Alice, she forgave everyone, it was going to take a while. I knew Alice was truly sorry for what she did, I felt it when she would look at me sometimes. When she had seen Bella her guilt was powerful in its amount. Even though she had gotten pissed and told her to leave for hurting Edward she had still been feeling the guilt. I felt her surprise and anger when Bella had attacked. She knew she had lost her best friend.

I pushed the thoughts out of my mind when Bella went into the kitchen to talk to Esme. I sat next to Emmett and he turned and grinned at me. "So, uh, Jasper. Did you have fun in the woods with Bella?" Rosalie rolled her eyes but was looking at me for an answer.

Now I rolled my eyes. "We didn't do anything but talk, Emmett. Calm down. Where are Alice and Edward?"

Rosalie scoffed and said, "Hunting. She was apologizing to anyone who would listen when you guys walked out. I can't believe she did that! How could she?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Things happen, just gotta move past it." Was all I said to her. I was already over it and didn't care anymore. I only cared for Bella's sake. Rosalie continued, "I don't care! I'm still mad at her. Edward too. They're so stupid!"

Emmett just watched T.V. He didn't get involved in other people's business and the only thing that he got mad at was what Edward had said to Bella. I had heard him start in on Edward when we were walking away. After Emmett said his piece, he was over it. I liked that about Emmett. He didn't linger on things, he moved on. I just relaxed with them on the couch, knowing that from now on my life was complete. I smiled as I thought about Bella...

**Bella POV**

"Esme?" I paused in the kitchen doorway, not wanting to bother her if she wanted to be alone. She looked up at me and smiled, motioning me into the chair beside her.

"Oh, Bella. I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry we left you like that, I had no idea Edward would say those horrible things and make you believe we never wanted you. We all love you, you are family to us. Even Rose," she laughed at this point. "I hope you can forgive us dear."

I looked at her and could tell she was sorry and that she truly loved me. I smiled at her and said, "I know you didn't know. It just hurt that you all left without saying goodbye. I know you didn't mean to make me feel unwanted and I blame that on Edward entirely. I just wish you would have said goodbye! Not left without a trace. Maybe called once in a while to say hi. I know Edward didn't love me anymore but that doesn't mean you had to end our friendship."

She looked so sad as I said that and pulled me into a hug saying, "I know and I wish I would have. Edward made it seem like you wanted us to leave you alone. If I had known how all that happened of course I would have called you! You are another one of my daughters after all."

I gave a short laugh and hugged her tighter. "I missed you much more than you realize, Esme!" I told her, happy that she loved me and considered me her daughter. She pulled away and smiled at me. Her face suddenly turned serious as she said, "I didn't know about Alice and Edward. I knew that Alice had done something when her and Jasper divorced but honestly I had been expecting that. They were drifting I could see that, we all could. I'm sorry about that, Bella."

"It's okay. It wasn't anything you could control. It'll be alright, I kicked Edward's ass. I feel better!" I said, laughing when I saw her trying not to laugh.

"Hey! How come Bella can swear?" I heard Emmett boom from the living room. Esme rolled her eyes at me and winked when she said, "Isn't it obvious? She's my favorite." I silenced my giggles at this.

Emmett was in front of us with an expression that suggested someone kicked his puppy and said, "Mommmmm, I thought I was?" He gave her his puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Em, she has you beat. Her hugs are better." Esme said, shrugging her right shoulder and looking away, as if interested in the cupboards. He growled and scooped her into a hug. "No! No, my hugs are better! Seeeeeeeee!" He whined.

She laughed. "Okay, okay. You're hugs are tied. I love you equally." She amended. He set her down and kissed her cheek, running into the living room yelling, "YYYAAAYYYY!"

We both broke down into a fit of laughter as we heard Jasper and Rosalie both whisper, "You're such a child." Then start laughing.

After I got control of myself I went and talked with Carlisle, he said the same thing as Esme did. He also asked about my story and I told him I would tell him another time. He let it go for the time being and I went back into the living room. I sat next to Jasper and didn't even realize until Emmett said, "Jasper, if you didn't do anything why are you guys so close?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Damn Emmett you caught us. We were in the woods fucking like rabbits. I tried to stop him, honestly I did! But, look at how sexy I am. I should have expected it." I sighed at the end, pretending exasperation. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper looked at me with their mouths wide open. I laughed and have them my innocent expression.

"No you didn't," Emmett said, narrowing his eyes. "But something happened!"

"You're so silly, Em." I replied simply and looked at the T.V. I decided to change my mind in that second, not knowing where it came from. Just wanting everyone to know he's mine. "Although it is true that Jasper and me are mates." I didn't take my eyes off the T.V. I did feel three pairs of eyes on me however, and I heard a book drop upstairs and Esme come into the room.

"Say what now?" Emmett said, looking between Jasper and me.

"Yep! Isn't this great? I was surprised at first too, but I think it's pretty cool, I mean I am-" I cut myself off there and just looked at them. Carlisle was in the room now. They were all looking at me with curiosity. Jasper was smiling at me, his whole face lit up. I knew that when I had suggested keeping it a secret I had hurt him and I wanted to prove that I wasn't ashamed of him or anything. So I had changed my mind. I had only wanted to keep it secret for a while to spare the drama but I knew I couldn't and what's life without a little drama? I laughed.

"Are you sure, Bella? Jasper?" Carlisle asked. We both nodded and looked at each other then back at him, in sync.

"Well. This changes things. I was going to make you your own room but you can just share with Jasper! Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" Esme gushed, smiling up at Carlisle as he put his arm around her waist with a smile on his own face.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea," I said, their faces went to confusion as I said this. "I sleep naked." I kept my face as straight as possible as they all looked at me like I was crazy. Then, they all burst out laughing. I acted hurt, "What? What's so funny? I'm serious!" They laughed harder and I couldn't stop myself anymore and I started laughing along with them. I felt Jasper's arms go around me and I smiled up at him happily. I was finally getting my happy ever after. After all these years and so many things that I had to do, I was going to be able to be completely happy.

They were all telling me about the things they had seen the last 12 years and catching me up on their lives when the door opened and Edward and Alice walked in. My face fell into a serious expression when Alice came toward me and she said, "Bella, can I please talk to you."

I thought about it for a second. She had cheated on Jasper with Edward, with the man I had loved. She was supposed to be my best friend, but she had left me and then slept with Edward. I loved her a lot and while I knew I didn't need to, I nodded and we went into the back yard. I walked over to the pond that was there and watched the fish swimming around.

"Bella, I know you are mad at me and you have every right. I am truly sorry," and she was, I could feel her truth behind the words. That was the only thing keeping me from hitting her right now. Her honesty. "I felt horrible after wards. I never told Jasper because I didn't want to crush him. We had been having so many problems and while I know that's not reason to cheat, but I did. I know I was wrong and if I could go back I would. I'm sorry about doing this to you, for leaving you without a goodbye, for not calling you, for sleeping with Edward. Everything. I know you don't like me right now but I hope someday you will be able to forgive. Do you think you will ever be able to?" She had my hands in hers and her expression was pleading. I knew she was being honest with me and she was sorry. I knew she loved me and would honestly take it back if she could.

"I love you a lot Alice, and while I hate what you did and the fact that you never called me or anything, I know you're sorry. I know you would take it back. But you can't and you did do it. I am pissed that you would do that! Edward is different, he wasn't my best friend, Alice. You were. You meant the world to me, I could tell you anything and I missed you so much everyday. When I saw you and him together I wanted to kill you! I couldn't believe that you would betray me like that. I will be able to forgive you, it's just going to take a long time. I know you know that Jasper and me are mates and I'm warning you now if you ever try anything I will not hesitate to use everything I've learned the past 12 years on you. I'm serious." She nodded frantically at me and I took in a deep breath and released it after I said all this, even though I didn't need to. I wanted to forgive her now, to tell her everything. To have my best friend back but I couldn't, I was still too pissed at her.

I drew my hand back and punched her in the face. She flew backwards a couple meters and I said, "Better I do that now and get it out then punch you one day when you least expect it." She was in front of me again and I hugged her. "It will take time and I'm still pissed at you but you are still my best friend, Alice." She smiled at me and I walked back into the house. Edward was sitting on the bottom step of the huge stairs with his head in his hands. When I came closer to him he stiffened and looked up at me.

"I know you were lying. I don't care and I want you to know that it will never happen with us again. I am not yours and I never will be again." I told him. His face looked defeated and he said, "I do love you," I couldn't feel any dishonesty from him when he said this and my eyes narrowed. So he did love me... "If you ever change your mind I will be here. Waiting."

"I won't ever change my mind." I said simply, wondering about the fact that he loved me. I sat down next to chapter and he wrapped his arms around me. Alice was sitting on the other end of the couch, watching the T.V. Rosalie was glaring at her but besides that the room was peaceful.

I just continued to wonder about the fact that Edward still loved me. Why? He had all those women, why would he lie about it in the first place. I knew he didn't leave for just my safety. Maybe he was just bored. You could still love someone but get bored with them. Hmm.. I was thinking about this for a couple hours while we all talked, Alice throwing in comments once in a while, when I finally decided he was just crazy. I didn't care anymore, so I was going to drop it. Work on forgiveness. It was all in the past and I had my Jasper now. I looked up at him and smiled as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I laughed at Emmett's comment and settled closer to Jasper, his arms tightening around me. Everything was going to be perfect now.

**Edward POV**

As I watched them all laughing together, even Alice, I wanted to be human again so I could vomit. So she would forgive Alice but not me? How was that fair? What had I done that was worse? So I slept with all those women, so what? We weren't together anymore. I'm sure she's not even a virgin anymore. That thought almost made me snarl. The thought of any guy with Bella that way made me angry. Just watching Jasper hold her and kiss her made me want to kill him.

Mates? Yeah right! I was her mate. They had fooled themselves just to get back at me. It wasn't my fault Alice didn't find Jasper good enough and came to me! Maybe he should get some skills! I chuckled at the thought. Bella wouldn't be able to stay with him. He was too soft, gave in too easily. I would get her back, even if I had to beg for her forgiveness first. She wouldn't even see it coming. She would be running into my arms soon enough. All I had to do was put my plan in motion and let her come to me. My arms would be wide open for her and then I would make her perfect. I would get rid of her damn stubborn streak and her will to be dominant. She would learn to show respect and do as I say.

I got up from the stairs and went to go make a phone call in the woods, far enough away so that no one would hear me. Alice wouldn't see me, she wouldn't be looking into my future right now. Not my phone calls. Anything. I had her convinced I was going to give in, be the bigger man. I smiled, I was going to be the bigger man alright.

"Hello?" The voice answered. I smiled and spoke into the phone, "Hello, I have a surprise for you."

I heard her laugh in excitement. "Really? It's finally time?"

"Yes..." I went on to explain my plan. She would do all the work and I would just sit and watch Bella fall into my arms again, just like she did when she was human.

* * *

[A/N:] So, I changed my mind. I need Alice on the good side. Sorry! Thanks for reading and I would loveee any suggestions you guys might have. I'm having a block for the next chapter right now. Haha! Anyways, I'm going to add another either tonight or tomorrow. [: Please review, and I will see you at the end of the next chapter!


	6. Storytime

_Warnings: Rape is mentioned along with other violent things in this chapter. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone, but it is part of the story._**  
**

**Bella POV**

I was laying on the bed in the room Esme had given Jasper and me. I looked around at the simple, green layout and smiled. It was perfect! I loved Esme so much. I had really missed her all these years. I had been staying here with the Cullen's for almost three months now; Alice was now forgiven by everyone, even Jasper and me. She truly was sorry and we all knew she would never do that again. For the first month Edward was kind of an asshole but then he began being nicer. I could feel his longing and lust when he looked at me sometimes, which made me uncomfortable. But he hid it well and never said anything that wasn't friendly. He was now included back into the family and everyone was happy. Everyone was content and life had a nice flow to it.

Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were out hunting, Rosalie and Alice were shopping, Esme was in her and Carlisle's room, and Carlisle was at the hospital. I was almost alone, which was good enough for me! Jasper and me went to my cabin to get alone time when we wanted it but we liked being here with everyone. I continued to read my book, lost in my thoughts, until my phone beeped with a new text. I rolled my eyes, thinking it was Alice or Rosalie texting me to tell me that I was missing out on all the wonderful clothes. I sighed, I had just went two days ago! I loved shopping, just not with the enthusiasm Alice did. I opened the phone and was surprised to find that the text was from Peter.

_How are ya? -p_

_Great, I miss you and Char! I was going to talk to Jasper about visiting soon, how bout it? -b_

_No! No, don't come here. Maria has been sniffing around for ya. She 'dropped by' yesterday. We won't stay in Texas anymore, least til she's gone. -p_

_What? Are you guys OK? What'd she say? -b_

_Wanted to know where you were. We are fine. She was watchin' us thinkin' we would end up contacting you. One of her older soldiers. He got distracted by some human girl. We slipped out and moved. She don't know where we are. -p_

_Good! I'm so sorry Peter. What are you guys gonna do? Why's she lookin' for me? -b_

_We are going to stay where we are. She didn't say. How's Major? -p_

_He's great, if I do say so myself. -b_

_Oooo, been havin' some fun there? ;) -p_

_Peter! Shut up! I don't have to do that to make him happy, pervert! -b_

_Whateverrrrr you say! But I messaged you because we have a problem. -p_

_What? -b_

_My knower is goin' off. It's tellin' me somethin' is gonna happen to you or the Major. -p_

_Nothing will happen to us. Do you have a feeling about it being any certain person? -b_

_No, but I know it's more than one person comin' for ya. -p_

_OK, I'll keep a look out. Thanks! -b_

_Yeah. You need to tell the Major. -p_

_I know... I know. I just don't know how. -b_

_Tonight. He needs to know before he finds out about this threat. -p_

_Peter.. I can't just spring it on him! -b_

_He's not fragile, Bella. Tell him. You will have to anyway. He's reading this behind you! So HA! Byeee! -p_

I looked behind me and saw Jasper standing there. He looked upset, like I had hurt him. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and said, "Don't be hurt. Peter just wants me to tell you about my past, it's nothing bad. I promise." He relaxed a little and sat on the bed, motioning for me to join him.

"I think you should tell me too. I have been tryin' to get you to tell me for months now!" He said, looking at me pleadingly, his voice sounding irritated.

I took a deep breathe and said, "Okay, I'll tell you. Promise you will still love me as much as you do now?" He looked into my eyes and cupped my face, "I will love you no matter what, Bella. You are my world, there is nothing you could have done to make me love you less. Besides, how could you tell me something to shock me? Do you not remember all the things I've done?" He released me after kissing me.

I winced a little at the end of his question and began talking, knowing that the family could hear me no problem, but I tried to ignore that fact. "I'll believe that if you tell me you love me after I tell you about my past." I then went on to explain my past to him, an emotionless mask that I had used for so many years coming to my face again.

"After Edward left me in the woods when you all left, I was broken. I didn't do anything but go to school, do homework, work, and cook for Charlie. I lost my friends and just sat in my zombie-like state. Charlie had Renee come and try to take me to Florida with her but I threw a fit and she left. I remember even now the look that had crossed her face when I told her I didn't want to live with her, that I liked it there better even though that bastard had left me. That's what brought me out of my zombie-like state. I went down to see Jake and through him being my friend I started getting better. That day when I jumped off the cliff, no I wasn't trying to kill myself, though it was welcome, Victoria bit me in the water. They killed her. Sam and Jake let me stay on the reservation until I was changed, then told me I had to leave. That even though they loved me they didn't want me to slaughter the whole village and town. So I left," I took another deep breathe then, knowing that my next words would shock him. He was rubbing slow circles on my hand trying to keep me calm and I closed my eyes as I said the next sentence. "I went to Italy. Knowing that I would either die or figure out what I wanted to do. Aro was entranced with me. He was surprised I was immune to their gifts. He had Elezear there and he told Aro my gifts. I have three. I am a shield, I can tell when someone is lying, and I can see people's past when I touch them skin to skin. The longer I am touching them the more of their past I see."

Jasper hugged me then, knowing that I thought he was going to run away from me. I smiled at him for a second before continuing. "I have to will myself to see though, I am in good control of my powers. I trained with Jane, Demetri, and Felix mostly, others jumped in here and there. I became the best in the whole guard, untouchable. I had a relationship with Demetri for a while but after a couple years I started going to places further away and not returning back for a long while. We decided to just be friends and the next year he found his mate, Heidi. She is an amazing woman and I love her," I had felt Jasper's grip tighten slightly when he heard of Demetri. I knew he was feeling possessive and jealous and I smiled to myself, loving that reaction from him. "Anyway, for the first 4 years of my time with the Volutri I took care of disputes and almost died many times. It was difficult and I had become a true vampire. I didn't care about human life, just the law. I had excellent control of myself, I had skipped the newborn phase completely but I was and am a human drinker. Jane and me had been out on a job together at the end of my fourth year there and there was a whole village of vampires. They had made a village next to a town with humans in it. Obviously you can see why. Jane and me were taking care of the vampires and there was one there that knew me. I had destroyed the last village he was in as well. He was pissed at me. He had gotten better at fighting since the last time I had been there but in the end I won. When we had that done we were standing there checking everything to make sure when we heard a mumble and two pairs of feet running. I told Jane to go; they were only humans after all. She had looked concerned for me, she knew I hated humans then. Knew that I hated how dirty they were, how cruel and stupid they were,"

I paused and pushed down my emotions as I continued, knowing the next few parts were going to make him run away from me. "I followed them and what I saw made me more angry than I had been in a long time. The whole town was full of crooks, criminals; disgusting beasts. I could hear girls getting raped, someone being murdered. It was a horrible town. There were innocent people there, I knew it. Not all of them were bad. The criminals had just taken over and they cowered there. I didn't care- I slaughtered them all. They were all dead and I didn't care. Jane seemed shocked; I had never done something like that. I was always in such control. After they were all done she came forward and put her hand on my shoulder, 'It's okay, Bella. Calm down.' She had said. I started screaming at her then. I didn't feel bad for them, I felt bad that I had lost control of myself. I hated not being in control. When we were back in Italy Aro, or anyone for that matter, wasn't angry like I thought he had been. He had shrugged, he said what were a few humans? I had agreed, thankful that he didn't want to send me away. Italy was my home. After that night he sent me on a job that he said he now knew I was perfect for,"

I peeked up at Jasper here and he crushed me to his chest, kissing the top of my head. Why wasn't he running? I thought. He should be, the things I did to those people were horrible. He didn't seem to mind then, and I could only feel love and trust coming off him. I knew he was sending me those emotions, telling me it was okay. I began to speak again, knowing that what I was going to say next would probably make him hate me. Make him look at me like I was a disgusting person.

"He sent me to the South of America. Texas to be exact," I heard Jasper suck in a breathe. "To Maria." He gripped me even tighter and started shaking his head. "No, no. Of course you weren't there. You're mistaken." He mumbled. "No I'm not. I was there. I'm so sorry Jasper." He looked up at me and kissed me hard on the mouth. "I don't care. I don't care that you were with her. I still love you. What happened? Tell me!" He demanded, keeping our eyes locked. I looked down and started speaking quietly.

"She welcomed me with open arms, though she was suspicious at first. She knew I was a part of the Volturi. I had spun some story about hating being tied down by all the rules. About how I couldn't feed when I wanted to. About how I wanted to be free. She bought my story. At first she had me doing simple, stupid things. She still didn't trust me, thought that I would leave. I didn't. I finally gained her trust and she started giving me other jobs. Like raiding towns and bringing back women for the guys to have fun with. Killing whole towns, making women watch while I seduced their husbands so they would break, and other nasty things. I'm sure you remember how she works. Anyway, about two years ago, I had just managed to tell the Volturi I was coming along nicely with the plan and to not worry about me, everything started changing. I only talked to the Volturi every couple years so they knew that I would contact them when I need to. I was sick of being with her, I hated humans but she was disgusting. She took it to a whole other level. I didn't care about killing humans but she plays with them. Before two years ago I just did as she asked, I didn't care after all. I didn't care who I hurt, I just cared about the job I was there to do. Figure out everything she was about and flush her out. It was taking so long because she was so well connected and smart. I couldn't believe how much control and patience she had. I told her that I didn't want to play around and do everything she asked of me anymore. That I would kill anyone but I wouldn't play with them anymore. She also got jealous because everyone listened to me more than her. She hated that," I chuckled darkly at this point, remembering. "So did the one thing she knew I hated. She took away my control. She had me held down and 'caged' at all times. She put me through hell. She had be beaten, taken apart, bitten, raped, anything she could think of. She wanted me to give in. Finally I managed to convince her I would do anything and seven months ago I left. She let me go, which I don't understand why, even though she was pissed. Maybe she thought I was scarred of her. I begged her to let me leave and she finally did one night after having me rapped over and over again. I acted broken and dead and she had me taken to Arizona and thrown in the desert, torn apart."

Jasper had a death grip on me and had his head buried in my chest. He wasn't breathing and I was worried. "I love you." he whispered. I barely heard him, thinking that I was hallucinating.

"W-what?" I stammered, not wanting to get my hopes up.

He looked straight into my face then. "I love you. I don't care about all the things you've done. I don't care who you were. I don't care about any of it. It's not who you are now. I love you and I always will."

If I could be crying right now I would. I collapsed into his arms and dry sobbed for almost two hours as he held me. I couldn't believe he still wanted me. All the things I had done in my past. He didn't care, he still loved me.

"Wait, how do you know Peter and Charlotte?" He asked me and I tensed up again.

"Maria had taken Charlotte one day. She was trying to figure something out, she never told me what. Peter had shown up trying to get her back from Maria and Maria said that if they would rejoin her she would leave them alone. They had joined her when I had already been there for two years. I became friends with them quickly and that's when Maria started giving me those jobs. Whenever she would want me to do something particularly nasty she would always subtly hint at killing them or something and I always gave in immediately. She let them go four years later, saying she didn't need them anymore, and that's when I told her I didn't want to do any of that stuff anymore." I told him and put my face into his chest again. He held me tighter to him.

"Thank you for keeping them safe but they would have been fine on their own, honey." He told me, rubbing my back.

I shook my head. "No! They wouldn't have. She's gotten different than when you knew her. She's crazier, for sure! Peter and Charlotte told me about how she was when you and them were there. She's gotten worse, even they say she has. Jasper I'm so sorry."

He looked down at me, "Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for." He asked.

"I'm sorry for being such a- a- a monster." I whispered quietly, the family wouldn't hear me this way.

"You are not! Bella, don't feel that way about yourself. It's okay, it will always be safe now. You have me. Everyone is scared of the God of War." He laughed at the end and I smiled up at him unable to help myself. I loved his laugh.

"I guess that makes me the Goddess of War, doesn't it?" I asked coyly, looking at him from under my eyelashes. He laughed even louder and kissed me, "Anything you wanna be, honey. Just as long as your mine."

I sagged with relief against him. Thank God that was over, I had been putting off telling him for so long. I didn't want to lose his love when I had just gotten it. His love was the one thing that made me feel beautiful, wanted, _loved. _

"Wanna go get a game and play or something? You owe me!" He asked me, an eyebrow raised. I laughed and said, "Sure, but don't cry when I beat you again!"

We went downstairs and I had forgotten the family was there. They were all in the living room and stared at us when we came down the stairs hand in hand. I could see them all looking at my scars in a different light. Suddenly Emmett stood up, raced to the shelf and was in front of me with a huge smile on his face holding a box.

I adopted the same smile and took the box from him and yelled, "It's on!"

* * *

**[A/N]: Okay, I changed the amount of time she spent with Maria. && Even though Bella's past was hard to write because it was so long, I like it. The family's reaction will come later, so don't worry if you're one of those who would like to know. I hope you liked the chapter! Annnnddddddd, I also made a website for my stories. It has character pictures and also house pictures. I will add to it as the story goes on. Go have a look-sy! :) Thank you to those who are reviewing, you make my days so much better! Well, I'm off! Byes until later! Website- cornerofstories . weebly dot com / index . html  
**

**Take the spaces out and instead of 'dot' put a dot. it's not showing up dammit. it should work! :)  
**


	7. Twister

_Warnings: There is a lemon in this chapter. Not an overly explicit one, but it is a lemon non the less._**  
**

**Bella POV**

As Emmett went to set up Twister, I was awesome at this game, Alice tackled me in a hug. As I fell to the floor I starting laughing. "We all still love you, Bella. Always." She told me. I embraced her back and said, "Thank you, that means so much to me."

"Let's go! Whose playing?" Emmett boomed, kneeling next to the game, holding the spinner. I was so relieved that everyone accepted me even though I had done horrible things. I smiled and looked around at everyone.

"I'll do the spinner!" Esme volunteered, I knew she didn't want to play with Emmett. Which I thought was hilarious.

I looked at the mat and I noticed that it was a modified twister. There were more colors and the mat was larger. This was going to be awesome!

"Everyone HAS to play! This is family bonding time!" I ordered and everyone nodded their heads, even Carlisle. I turned the radio on and we got started.

Esme spun the spinner and said, "Emmett, left foot blue!" He quickly got on the mat, grinning like a mad man. We continued to play for about 2 hours and now only Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and me were left. I was positioned over Alice, Jasper was kind of folded up in the corner, which was hilarious! Edward was over my legs. Alice fell after a couple moves and Jasper now had his face right next to mine. I got an idea and started kissing him. It was my turn and I had to put my arm over his stomach. I purposely rubbed my arm across him and he fell. I laughed and he said, "You cheated!" Everyone laughed this time.

After about 30 more minutes Jasper did not look happy at the site on the Twister mat. Edward was positioned under me and I had a leg on either side of him, though I wasn't touching him. The next move, my right arm, brought me right against him though. He looked pretty damn happy and I gave him a frown as I heard Jasper lightly growl. No one was talking...

On my next turn, me moving my leg further up so I was pressed against him even more, I decided to fall and lose. I could tell Edward was too happy and that Jasper was getting more pissed.

"Guess you won, Edward!" I said, hitting his shoulder and going to Jasper immediately. He put his arms around me and picked me up.

Everyone starting talking again, trying to cover up any tension. The tension started leaving the room, though Jasper was still tense. He started walking toward the door and I said, "Uhh, bye guys!"

I heard Emmett laugh and whisper, "I wonder what Jazz is about to do." Then Rosalie hit him and I heard, "Ow, Rose. I'm just saying, it's pretty-" He was cut off and Jasper had us in my cabin in minutes.

"Jasper, I'm sorry, I di-" His kiss cut me off and he had me against the wall in the next second.

I wrapped my legs around his waist automatically and started kissing him back with just as much passion, my fingers pushing into his hair. His face went into my neck and he growled as he put kisses on my skin. I knew he could smell Edward all over me and I felt his need to replace it. I tipped my head back to give him access to my neck and he continued to pepper my neck with kisses, then made his way back up to my lips. He pulled back as I took his shirt off, throwing it down the hallway. We started making it towards the bedroom, my shirt flying somewhere into the darkness. He picked me up again and in the next second I was in the middle of my bed. He started kissing down my neck, lightly sucking on the spot that caused me to moan loudly. He then continued down my throat and reaching behind me, he undid my bra. I was immediately feeling shy and tried to subtly cover myself.

His eyes snapped to mine as he pulls my hands away from my chest. "Don't. You are breathtaking, Isabella." His eyes traveled back down to my chest, such love and desire in his eyes that I smiled and became immediately relaxed. He loved me, my scars, my imperfections, me. I felt so much love for him in that moment that I saw him pause on his way down to my chest, look up at me, and smile.

"I love you, Jasper." I whispered, speaking it aloud for the first time. His smile widened. "I love you, too, Bella." He placed a kiss on my lips before turning to my breasts. As he started kissing my chest I let out a low moan that grew when he took me into his mouth. I gasped at the contact and after a few moments he continued down my stomach. Placing a kiss on each hip he took my jeans off, kissing my legs as he went down. I sat up on my elbows and looked at him, knowing he could see my desire in my eyes. He looked at me while he slipped my panties down, smiling like a predator who just caught its' first prey. I sat up then and ripped his jeans and briefs off his body. He raised an eyebrow at me and I pulled him to me, kissing him with as much passion as I could.

I needed him to know I didn't need him to be gentle and slow. I wanted him just as he was. Passionate and hot. He gave me what I wanted as he kissed back with a passion that matched my own. His hands were holding my head to his and he pushed my legs apart with his thighs.

"Are you sure?" He mumbled against the skin of my shoulder, placing little, hot kisses there.

"Shut up and make love to me, Major." I told him, he chuckled and thrust into me without further hesitation. "Mmmm." I heard as he stayed still for a second. I let out a moan, he felt so good. He was much larger than I had expected and I was glad he stayed still for a second, I needed to adjust to his size. As he started thrusting into me, my moans got louder and I could the growls and moans coming from him. They turned me on so much. I couldn't help myself from getting to an almost embarrassing loud volume. "Mm, Jasper! Faster!" I moaned into his ear, his answering growl and faster pace made me start screaming again as I felt myself getting closer to that edge. I knew he was getting close along with me as he started thrusting faster and harder into me. I screamed at my release and a second later he did the same. His teeth sunk into the right side of my neck as my own teeth sunk into the right side of his, growling coming from the both of us.

As we came down from our euphoria, he turned to the side and pulled me into his side. I cuddled up to him, my smile taking up my face. "Now what are you smilin' about, honey?" he asked me, looking down at me as I raised my head to look up at him. I smiled bigger.

"You're amazing and I love you." I said, simply, still smiling as he kissed me deeply. "I love you too, Isabella Swan. Now you are mine for everyone to see as well!" He said, very pleased with himself. I nodded at him and said, "As you are mine, baby." He smiled bigger at this. As we lie there smiling at each other I felt my feelings intensify and could feel the love rolling off him. I knew that the mating bond was completely in effect now and I was ecstatic. I had talked to Marcus about this once before. He had told me that once in a rare while when a couple mated one or both of them got the powers of the other. I wonder if this was what happened, but I can test it out later. He had also warned me that I might lose a power or maybe all. He said that no one knew why this happened and that it hadn't happened in some many years that no one really remembered that it was possible.

We made love so many times that night that if I was still human I knew I would be in so much pain tomorrow! As it was, I wasn't and I was so thankful for that I got a smile right there. We got dressed and ran to the big house. When we were in the living room I knew I didn't have any luck. Emmett was sitting there and as soon as we walked in he got the hugest grin ever.

"So, what did ya do last night guys?" he asked, like he was asking what the weather was. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "We made love over and over and over again." Like it was nothing important. Jasper starting laughing so hard I thought he was going to fall over and Emmett looked at me with a WTF face. I sat next to him and asked, "What are you watching?"

I heard laughter in other places of the house as well and smiled to myself. I forgot they didn't know how I could be. I never got embarrassed anymore. I was on the other couch and on Jasper's lap in seconds. I looked up at him and I knew he sensed my curiosity. He shook his head and I rolled my eyes realizing why he did that. I forgot about the whole 'newly bonded vampire possessiveness' thing. I wasn't going to be able to go near a male for a long time without Jasper being like that. Oh well, I thought it was sexy and I felt my lust rise. I also knew I wouldn't let him be around any females for a while.

Just then the family came into the room. Alice came skipping into the room and tried to sit next to me. I growled a little because even though I knew she was no threat, she was a little too close to my Jasper. She realized her mistake and quickly sat on the other couch. She started talking like it never happened, "So, although your cabin is far away, we all heard you. Barely, but we did. Soooo, I know you need to go shopping!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, I do. Wanna go tomorrow?" She smiled brightly and said, "Yep!"

**3rd Person POV: (In living room as Bella tells her past)**

"What?" Rosalie.

"I can't believe it!" Edward.

"Oh, sweet Bella." Esme.

"Damn, that's scary." Emmett.

"Oh, my God!" Alice.

"..." Carlisle.

"I can't believe she did all those things! Why would she? How could she?" Edward asked, they were all speaking in whispers.

"She has had a hard past it's true, but she is part of this family. She's not that person anymore!" Carlisle said.

"She drinks from humans though, she's probably still dangerous." Edward said.

"So you want her to leave?" Rosalie whisper screamed, they were getting close, Bella and her.

"No! Of course not. I'm just trying to understand how she could be so horrible. All those people." Edward replied.

"She was hurt and alone. She only had the Volturi there for her. She had probably snapped. She went through some difficult things, I don't think we should hold it against her." Alice said.

"Nope! She's still our little Bella. I still love her the same. She got out, she knew it was wrong. She stopped. That says more about her character. The fact that she stopped." Emmett said, completely serious at the moment.

"Emmett's right. What she did was horrible but what happened to her was equally as bad. She righted her wrongs and now she's better." Carlisle said, looking around at everyone nodding.

"Of course." Esme said.

"She is my sister! I love her." Rosalie said, Alice and Emmett repeated her.

"I love her as well." Edward said, quietly.

Just then Jasper and Bella came down the stairs. After Emmett picked Twister and Alice tackled her they all played together. The family at ease with each other and Bella knowing they truly loved and accepted her.

**Bella POV: (Back in present time)**

I got up from Jasper's lap and went upstairs to check my phone. I had 2 missed calls. From Peter. I sighed and picked up my phone and dialed his number.

"Bella! Why weren't you answering?" He asked me, huffing and puffing. I rolled my eyes.

"I was with Jasper at the cabin and I left my phone here. What did you want?" I asked, sitting down on the bed as I plugged it into the charger.

"Just to see how things are. I keep getting the feeling that you and Jasper are in trouble. Anything happened?" Peter said, I could hear Charlotte returning in the background and saying she was home.

"Nope, all is good here. How are you? Any sign of Maria? Tell Char I said hello." I replied.

"Bella says hello, babe. Nope. We are now in upper California. Closer to you just in case we need to come help. Char says she misses you." Peter said, I could hear Charlotte talking to him. She was in his arms.

"I miss you too, Char. When can we visit?" I asked, getting excited.

"Stop bouncing around like a school girl. I want to make sure no one followed us, then I will let you know. I heard one of her people talking about you. And the Major." Peter said.

That made me stop bouncing. "Jasper? No! Damn her. Call me back when we can see you or if you hear anything. Right away, any time. I will have my phone on me all the time now." I said.

"Of course, Majoress." I heard him laugh.

"Shut up! This is not a time for laughing," I pulled the phone away for a second. "JASPER!" Then I put the phone back, "I mean it. Anything! Goodbye Peter."

I hung up the phone as Jasper came into the room. "I just talked to Peter and he said that he heard one of Maria's people said something about you and me." I told him. He snarled a little and said, "We will just have to be on the lookout. Where are Peter and Char?"

"In northern California. He said they came closer so that he was near if we need them. I don't like this Jasper." I said, putting my arms around his waist.

"Me either, honey. We will figure it out." He said, his arms around me and holding me close. He looked down and starting kissing me, deeply. I moaned into his mouth and he tore my clothes off and pushed me back on the bed. I tore his off and I felt a large stab of jealousy and anger before I lost coherent thought when Jasper starting thrusting into me with such force I heard the bed crack slightly. He was the Major right now and I welcomed him, needed him. His strength and certainty.

* * *

**[A/N]: This chapter is a little shorter but I'm going to update again tomorrow and that chapter will be lots longer! =] If you haven't yet, go check out my website for my stories. The link is in my author note for chapter 6 I believe. Reviews are great, thank you so much! :)**


	8. Visitors

**Jasper POV:**

Laying here with Bella up against my side I began to think about all of the things Peter was saying. About how even after I got away from Maria she was still causing hell in my life. Bella's life. I quietly snarled. I can't believe my mate was in danger now! I hated her and I was going to kill her this time. I should have when I left last time but I was just focused on getting away.

I looked down at Bella, knowing she was lost in her own thoughts. I realized that I hadn't been gentle with her and she loved it. I smiled at that. She had taken the Major in all his fury and loved it. She definitely was my mate. My brow furrowed just then as I remembered the stab of jealousy and anger I had felt as I was kissing her and ripping her clothes off. It had to be Edward, Alice was way better now. Her and Bella were better friends than when she had first met her. Edward was her friend as well but no one missed the looks he gave her. I felt the longing, lust, and jealousy when he was around her or us together. He did a good job at hiding it though.

Bella looked up at me then and slowly smiled; her emotions turned mischievous. "What are you planning, honey?" I asked her, following her eyes as she moved to sit on top of me, her thighs resting on each side.

"Nothing," she said, her face a perfect mask of innocence. I might believe her if I couldn't feel her emotions. Even then, I knew her enough to know that she was up to something. "Just want to ride my cowboy." I instantly got rock hard, her face now showing her love and lust.

"I'm a rough ride, darlin', you sure?" I asked her, smirking and grasping her thighs in my hands. She started rocking on me, teasing me with her entrance. I groaned.

"Yes!" She replied, taking me by surprise as she abruptly stopped teasing me and encased me inside her warmth. She let out a slow, low moan. I heard something crashing and breaking downstairs but couldn't care as I was lost in my mate. This wonderful woman was mine and I couldn't be happier.

About six hours later we were sitting, fully clothed, on the couch by our window talking. Talking about everything, getting to know each other even more than we already did. We both looked at the door as a knock sounded. "Come in" I said and watched as Alice came in.

"Hey, Alice! Are you okay? You look like you're... unsure about something." Bella asked her, standing up and standing next to her.

"I'm okay, I was just coming to tell you that.. Well.. Oh, never mind!" Alice said, smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Oh, spit it out! I'm sure it'll be fine." I told her. Her emotions were worried, joy, and sadness.

"Well, I know this is going to sound... different. But I found my mate." Alice said, looking at us.

"That's great, Alice!" Bella and I said in unison. We looked at each other and smiled.

"That's not what I'm.. erm.. worried about. You see... I'm going to meet her next week, Friday to be exact." Alice said, looking at us shyly.

"Why are you worried? I mean you're going to-" Bella cut off and looked at Alice with comprehension on her face. "Oh! Oh, Alice if your mate is a girl than I am still happy for you. Don't worry, if she makes you happy that's all that matters! We will welcome her with open arms and love her just as much as we love you." Bella looked at me then, gesturing with her eyes.

"Of course, Alice. We will support you no matter what. Congratulations." I said, hugging her and smiling down at her.

She beamed at us then and pulled us both into a hug and said, "I love you guys! Thank you so much." She ran out of the room, literally skipping. We looked at each other and laughed at her antics.

"I'm glad she found her mate." I said, hugging Bella to me. She nodded against my chest and looked up at me. She was about to say something when her cell phone went off. I got to it first and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Hello?" I said, still holding her to me with one arm.

"Major? Char and me are on the way now. My knower is telling me you're going to need us real soon." Peter said. I could hear them in the car already, zooming toward us.

"Okay, we will see you soon, General." I said, pulling her a little closer, hanging up the phone.

We walked down into the living room and I called a family meeting. Everyone was there in seconds. "My friends, Charlotte and Peter are on their way here. Maria has been watching them and they are now able to come here without being followed. He believes that we are going to be attacked very soon. Maria wants Bella and I; she will stop at nothing to get us back." I told them. They all looked at me with mixed emotions. Fear, anger, horror, and pain.

"What do we have to do?" Carlisle asked, not bothering to ask the why question.

"We need to train you. Between Bella, Peter, Char, and me we should be able to turn you all into fighters that can protect and defend." I said.

"Ok, they can stay here if need be, I'm sure they will want to stay by you and Bella." Carlisle said, I could feel his discomfort and I knew it was because of their diet.

"They will hunt with Bella, they won't bring attention to themselves, don't worry." I told him gently and I could feel him relax a little.

"Oh! Jasper, lie about something." Bella asked me suddenly. I looked at her, confused, but did as she asked, "I went hunting yesterday."

"Oh, great!" She said, shaking her head. I grew more confused, as did everyone else. I cleared my throat and looked at her expectantly.

"I gained your ability to sense emotions but I lost my ability to tell if someone is lying. This is just perfect. Although it's not much of a loss... I can tell through emotions if they have deceit. Still! This sucks." She said, plopping onto the couch, irritated. I stood behind her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Why didn't I gain any of your powers?" I asked her. She looked up at me, her head falling back onto the couch, "You might have you just don't know it."

I thought about that for a second and grasped her arm and concentrated on seeing her past. I got flashes and dropped her arm in excitement. "I saw something! I did, I got your seeing-the-past power!" I was like a little 6 year old on Christmas. This was so cool!

She smiled at me and held her arm up again, "Try again." She told me.

For hours Bella, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and me sat in the living room. I was being able to see longer flashes but they were slightly sporadic.

"It's okay. It took me a year to get full control of this. It doesn't take long to be able to see anything. It took me most of the year to get it to stop when I wanted it to. Almost every time I touched someone part of their past would flash before me. It was annoying because there were some things I didn't want to see. Like Demetri and Heidi-" She broke off suddenly when I gripped her arm a little too tight. She looked at me, apologetic. I felt jealousy running through me and knew she could feel it too. I hated that he had been there before me, and she knew it.

I picked her up and raced her upstairs where I vowed to make her forget his name. I vaguely heard the door open and close and voices waft up the stairs but I didn't care. I was the Major now and he wouldn't stop until she screamed my name for hours. Which is exactly what she did. For hours.

When we finally came downstairs I saw Peter and Charlotte sitting on the couch. Peter was playing a game with Emmett and Charlotte was talking to Rosalie.

Charlotte got up from the couch and ran to hug Bella.

"I've missed you! How are you? How's the Major treating you? Good by the sounds of it." Charlotte said, adding a wink at the end. I rolled my eyes as I heard a, "Noooo!" come from Emmett as he lost to Peter.

"He is," Bella said back, with a wink as well. "I'm great, how are you?"

"I'm great, as I can be anyway with Peter. You know how he is." Charlotte rolled her eyes, though I could feel her adoration and love for the man.

"You love me, woman! Don't you forget it." Peter said, smiling as he shook my hand. "Hey, Major." I tipped my head at him like I always had and smiled.

Peter let go of my hand and his eyes snapped to Bella. "Bella!" Before I could do anything she was in his arms, twirling around. I felt my hands clench up at my sides and I growled at him nastily.

**Bella POV:**

As I twirled around in Peter's arms I caught sight of Jasper's face and thought, _Uh-Oh!_

The next thing Peter did was not the smartest in my opinion. He slung an arm around my shoulders, kissed my forehead and said, "How are you treating my girl, Major?"

He was across the room in seconds, landing behind the couch. "Don't touch her!" Jasper snarled at him, taking me into his arms and looking me over. I rolled my eyes and Jasper saw. "Don't roll your eyes at me. His scent is all over you." Jasper snapped.

I just looked at him and waited for him to be done. I knew his mating instincts were kicking in but really? He knew Peter. Most vampires weren't this extreme with those he knew, I was allowed to be around Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward now. Why was Peter any different?

"You're mine." Jasper said quietly, looking me straight in the eyes. Peter was now standing next to Charlotte, looking at Jasper with a weird look on his face. He was thinking along the lines that I was, I knew it.

"Yes, I am. Don't worry, he is my best friend, your best friend. It's okay." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He hugged me closer to him and said, "I know. He's just a new face since I found you," He looked at Peter. "I'm sorry man."

Peter nodded at him and we all sat down and started talking to each other, catching up. A couple hours later, when Jasper took my hand to hold it I felt him stiffen and knew he was seeing my past again. After a couple minutes he pulled me flush against him and said, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. So, so sorry, I can't believe I wasn't there for you." Great, he had seen everything.

Jasper POV:

Everything she had ever done, everything that had been done to her, was now my memory too. I can't believe she had such a past. It was bad when she had told me but seeing it firsthand was worse. While I hate that she had to do all those things, I forgave her. Knew she was stronger for it. I hated that I wasn't the first, her first or even second, I loved her more than anything. She was my everything. I hated even more what had been done to her. Couldn't believe that some would hurt this beautiful woman in my arms. I felt the need to claim her again and again but I couldn't right then. The need to comfort her was much stronger.

"I'm so sorry." I kept telling her. She shook her head and said, "It's okay. You're here now. You can protect me now, that's more than enough for me. I would go through it all again if here is where I would end up." I pulled her against me tighter. I looked at Peter and Charlotte and they motioned me upstairs. As I passed Edwards door to go up the stairs I heard him gasp and felt his emotions of disgust and anger. I hissed at him and continued upstairs and laid in the bed with her. I sat and talked to her for hours; knowing that no matter what I said would get rid of her past, however much I wished I could take it away from her.

She smiled at me and said it was fine, she was fine. She was so happy to be with me and that I made her life better. That I was the most incredible thing that happened to her and she was never letting me go. I was her personal angel here on earth. I smiled at her and told her she was the same for me.

**Edward POV**

As Jasper walked by with Bella and I saw her memories through his mind I felt the disgust and anger rise inside me. I felt disgust at those who had done that to her and the things that she had done. I felt anger at the people and Bella as well. I couldnt' believe the things that had happened to her. The things that she had done. Why? Why would she do that? It was bad enough that she drank from humans. Now she was a slut too? Oh well, I guess. She was mine and now that I knew she was experienced I wouldn't go easy on her. I wasn't going to anyway because Jasper was rough with her. I knew she could take it.

I smiled at that. As much as I hated hearing them all the time, I was glad that I knew she liked it rough. I wouldn't have to break her in now. I would get her to realize that she loved me. She was only with Jasper because that's who she thought she was supposed to be with. They had all tricked her! Now that she couldn't sense lies it would be easier for me. Her being able to tell what my emotions were was a hindrance but not much of one.

I smiled again when I thought about how she would be mine soon enough. I had called Jennifer, the girl that knew Maria. She had told her that Jasper and Bella were both here. Soon enough Jasper would be back with Maria and I could have Bella all to myself. Jennifer was following Peter and Charlotte and it worried me that they might have lost her. I couldn't call her again, it was too dangerous with Alice now watching my future. I had had to delete her number after telling her to never call me again. I had gotten a new number just in case.

I heard them talking in their room, heard him telling her how much he loved her and then laughing together. I hated it. They were both just so disgusting. Jasper I couldn't break, but Bella would come back to the girl she was supposed to be. She had too many opinions and thoughts now. Women were supposed to be seen and not heard. Do what their husband told them. Bella was out of place and I would put her back in her place.

I heard moaning again but this time it was Rosalie and Emmett. I rolled my eyes and went out the window. They were all driving me crazy.

**Bella POV:**

It was Friday of next week and Alice was jumping around; way too excited. I laughed at her and went upstairs to get ready. We were all going to a club tonight and I was excited to get out of the house. None of us, except Carlisle, were going to get a job or anything until this fight was over.

The girls got ready in my bathroom and the guys were just all over, not having to get ready until last minute. I was happy that the humans had so many different colored contacts for their eyes now. I could just go out with my red eyes and though I would get a few looks no one said anything. I had seen a few humans with red contacts. Humans were weird.

After we were all ready we did a last check in the mirror and all smiled as we looked around at each other. We knew we were going to drive the boys crazy.

I was wearing a little, black dress. It hugged all my curves and was sleeveless. I had a pair of dangling, turquoise blue earrings and my hair was straight. Alice was wearing a pair of white short, shorts and a purple top that hugged around the neck and left her shoulders bare. The top came to the top of her shorts, showing a little of her stomach, and was flowy. She had silver bangles on her wrists. Rosalie had on a red dress that was like mine and white hoop earrings. Her hair was falling down her back in loose curls. Charlotte had a navy blue dress on that was tight, short, and had skinny straps on her small shoulders. She was wearing her hair up and had on a silver necklace that fell to her breasts. It was an army dog tag- Peter's.

When we walked downstairs all the men had their mouths hanging open, looking at their respective woman. Edward wasn't going and was staring at me, his emotions a mixture of lust and disgust. I assumed I was showing too much skin for him but him being a man couldn't help but feel lust at the the way I was dressed.

Peter and Jasper both had on jeans with cuts in them, a tight T-Shirt, white for Peter, black for Jasper, and cowboy boots. Emmett was wearing dark jeans and a tight T-Shirt as well. His was black as well but he had on a nice pair of normal shoes.

As I approached Jasper he took me into his arms and whispered, "Are you sure you wanna go? We could stay.." he trailed off at the end.

I laughed and Alice said, "No! We are going! Now, move out!" I laughed again as Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice took the jeep and Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, and me went in Jasper's car.

This was going to be a fun night, I thought with a huge smile on my face. I sent a huge wave of lust straight at Jasper. He groaned and turned to me. He only smiled and said, "I can play that game too, honey."

* * *

[A/N]: Hey there, readers! I hope this chapter was okay! :) Reviews make my day, so please reviews. Anything you might like to see happen? Let me know and I might make it happen! Thank you for reading my story and I appreciate you all! Yes, I am making Alice mate with a woman. I just figured I would make this a little different and I ended up doing that! What should her name be? suggestions? Hope you still love me. :) Anyhoo- tata!


	9. Oh, My

**Bella POV:**

I kept sending him waves of lust every now and then but stopped after he pulled the car over and demanded I either follow him into the woods or stop sending him lust waves. Peter and Char howled with laughter at that. When Jasper and me glared at them simultaneously they stopped and on we went to the club.

When we got inside, having gotten in past a lot of other people because we were 'so hot', the pulsing lights and loud music made me want to get out on the floor right away. Alice was looking all around and disappeared immediately; dancing through the crowd, a huge smile on her face.

Emmett and Rosalie went out to the dance floor right away while Peter and Char and Jasper and me stood there for a second trying to decide which spot to start at.

"Wanna dance with me, honey?" Jasper asked into my ear and I backed up away from him and stood next to Char.

"I'm sorry! We forgot to tell you boys didn't we?" I looked at Char and her arm went around my waist as mine did hers. "We're dates for the night. I'll be dancing with Char."

"Like hell you- Bella! Bella come back here!" Jasper called after me as Char and I made our way onto the dance floor and began dancing together. We could see Jasper and Peter on the side of the dance floor watching us with amused and angry expressions.

"How long do you think it will take before they interrupt us?" Char asked me quietly so they couldn't hear. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I am however, going to milk this and make him jealous of you." I told her with a wink and I grabbed her hips as she put her arms on my shoulders and we started dancing against each other.

I saw two guys get behind Char and me and before they could actually start dancing with us Jasper and Peter were there- very angry expressions on their faces.

"Get away from her." Jasper commanded. The guy rolled his eyes and put his hands on my hips pulling me up against his body. I could feel how much he liked me and it was disgusting. I froze up and looked at Jasper, knowing he wasn't far from snapping.

"I said get away from her!" Jasper snarled, snatching me out of the guys hands. I was behind him in the next second. The guy started backing away with his hands up and Jasper turned to me. I could now see why the guy was so scared. Jasper was gone and the Major was out to play.

The Major grasped my arm, nodded to Peter and said, "Bye." Peter nodded back and Char and him disappeared to find Emmett and Rosalie. We went out to the car and were racing down the roads toward home in less than 20 seconds.

"You always seem to find trouble, don't you Isabella?" He said, looking at me with a serious expression. I knew the question was rhetorical and didn't answer. He suddenly pulled over next to the woods and pulled me from the car and ran into them with me. He stopped abruptly and pushed me up against a tree, kissing me fiercely. I moaned into his mouth as his hands went around me to grab my ass and pull me tighter against him. My arms went around his necks while my fingers tugged at his hair; I heard a low growl come from his chest and smiled in anticipation. He started kissing down my neck and I felt a whirlwind of sensations take flight throughout my body. I tried to pull him closer to me and snarled in frustration when he pulled away instead. He chuckled at my expression before yanking my dress down past my breasts and attacking my chest with his mouth. My head fell back against the tree as I gave in to the way he was making me feel. I tugged his shirt over his head and ran my hands down his hard chest and stomach, scraping my nails across his abs. I heard him moan against my chest when my lust increased. My hands moved down to his belt buckle and I smiled when I found out my cowboy had gone commando.

"Mm, that is so fucking sexy, Major." I told him, running my nails over his hips and pushing his pants all the way down; his boots already off. I had already taken my shoes off in the car, I had a feeling he would be doing this.

I vaguely heard a rip and a cool breeze against my body as his mouth hungrily devoured my own. I pressed my dripping core against his length, wrapping my legs around his waist as he hissed. He held me in place as he teased my entrance, never giving me the fullness that I craved. I growled at him and tried to slam down onto him but his grip on me was too strong. He smiled at me, leaned in close to my ear and sent shivers through my body as he whispered, "What do you want, Isabella?" I gasped as he began to suck on my most sensitive spot under my ear. "I need you." I whispered, trying to get closer to him.

He growled and said, "Say it! I want to her you say it!" I moaned as his aggressive words made the moisture between my legs grow to such a large amount I almost came right there. He dipped his tip inside me and I moaned louder but sighed in frustration when he pulled back and rubbed against me lightly. "I want you to fuck me, Major." I growled at him, humming in satisfaction as he slammed into me all the way with one powerful thrust. I heard his purr of contentedness and starting moaning louder and louder with each penetration he gave me. "Harder!" I demanded.

He didn't disappoint; he pounded harder, faster, more rough than he ever had been. And I loved every minute of it. I heard a cracking sound as I lost myself in the passion and heat of him inside me. I felt us falling through the air and my back hitting the ground; The Major didn't stop. He was wild on top of me just as I was wild beneath him. I thrashed against him, trying to get him deeper, trying to get him into me faster and harder. My nails scored his back and I saw his head snap up as I came for him, his own orgasm forced by my own. He continued to delve into me and he suddenly leaned down, claiming me with his bite again, needing to restate his claim on me. As his teeth sunk into my sink I came again; calling out his name.

After we came down from our high we stayed on the ground, me curled up on his side, looking up into his eyes as he kissed my lips. I laughed as I though about my destroyed dress. He raised an eyebrow and I motioned to his naked body. He laughed as well and we got up, him throwing me his T-Shirt and pulling his pants on. We ran hand-in-hand to the car and made our way home. I knew we were going to get teased by Emmett and Peter for eons for this incident. Unless we were lucky enough for them not to be home...

As luck would have it, they were home. Sitting in the living room with their mates watching T.V. Jasper and I walked through the door, me still in just his T-Shirt, Jasper just wearing jeans. "Looks like you guys had fun!" Emmett said cheerily, grinning at us like a 5 year old on Christmas who had just been given a huge stack of presents. I smiled back at him and said, "Of course we did! Although I don't think that tree did, what do you think baby?" I turned toward Jasper as Emmett and Peter stared at me open mouthed.

Jasper chuckled and said, "Oh, we can grow another in its place if you feel the need. It served a good life." Rosalie and Charlotte were laughing uncontrollably now and I just shrugged.

"You're right. Well, I'm going to go put some more clothes on! The Major destroyed my sexy little dress!" After saying that I ran up to our room, pulled on white sweats and a orange tank top, and ran downstairs. I snatched the remote from Emmett and turned the channel, trying to find something interesting.

Jasper went upstairs to change and was back downstairs in seconds. Emmett and Peter were still smiling and laughing from the tree comment and Rosalie and Charlotte were talking about something or another. I wasn't paying attention. When Jasper sat next to me he leaned in a whispered, "What's bothering you?" I looked up at him and frowned. "We need to start training tomorrow." I said simply.

I had had fun tonight but now I was stuck on war mode and I wasn't going to stop until Maria was dead. I thought over the things I needed to do and thought back to the years I was with Maria. The Volturi hadn't known I needed help or that I was in trouble; I hadn't been able to call them until I was out of her clutches. When they had found out they were enraged. They all felt guilty and I reminded them that it wasn't their fault. I reminded them that they usually did not talk to me during my missions, as I preferred, and there wasn't a way for them to know of my distressful situation. They knew as well as I that during a mission phone calls and conversations gave you away. They didn't like it however, and were very happy when I said I wanted to stop the missions for now and have fun. They were sad, yet happy nonetheless.

I had hundreds of tactics and plans running through my mind but without any action or plans I had no idea which to use. That was why I preferred to do things alone. I was so impulsive that no one could keep up with my changes in plans. I scowled in realization that I was going to have to come up with a plan for the family and a separate plan for myself. I knew that Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte could fight but I knew that the rest of the family could not. As least that I knew of. I would take out 10 in the time it took one of them to take out one. I was so deep in thought I didn't realize Jasper trying to gain my attention. Emmett, Peter, Rose, and Char were staring at me and I smiled at them.

"Just thinking about strategies and tactics. Don't worry. We are starting tomorrow so I'll tell you then." I told them and they nodded at me, going back to conversations they were having. I nodded to the door and asked Jasper, "Wanna hunt?" He nodded at me and we headed for the door.

As we ran into the forest toward Portland I realized that Jasper had willingly went on this hunt with me. Knowing I hunted humans. I stopped abruptly on the outside of the city and asked Jasper, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He looked into my eyes and said, "Yes. I seriously want to do this. I think we are helping the world by ridding them of a couple scum."

I nodded and we ran toward the city and quickly found parents who were abusing their kids. When the kids were asleep ten minutes later and the parents left the house to go buy drugs we followed them and drank quickly, knowing the kids would feel hope for their futures now. We made our way home, stopped in the woods for some love making, and entered the house to find Peter yelling at Emmett. About a video game of all the silly things.

We sat down and watched as Peter and Emmett played video games. My phone started ringing around 6am and I looked at my phone's caller ID feeling anticipation at the caller. Demetri.

"Hey, handsome." I answered, hearing Jasper's answering hiss and his arms tightening around me. Sexy, possessive, man he is. It was such a turn on.

"Bella. How are you, babe?" He asked me. Even though he had a mate, Heidi understood that we had had a deep and meaningful relationship. We loved each other and always would. Though we had our mates we would always hold that love for each other, always care for each other.

"I'm perfect. I found my mate, he is Jasper Whitlock. The God of War himself," I laughed at that point, placing a kiss on Jasper's lips. He seemed very happy as a purr emanated from his chest. "He is the most incredible man. I'm sure you would get along. Why are you calling, my dear?"

"Just to check up. We all know the things that happened with Maria," I was sure that Demetri had no idea about the rape. I knew he would go ballistic if he found out. I also knew he would eventually. "How are you, my little hellion?"

"I'm pretty good as of late. I have the Major and he is the perfect one for me. I now know what you meant when you said that Heidi and you were just... perfect. I will love you always, but I found my future and I love him with all my heart and more, Demetri." I said, repeating his words back to me.

I heard him laugh and say, "I'm glad you found your happiness, babe. I really am. So, what's been happening in your life? Anything we should know about?"

"Maria is trying to take Jasper and I." I told him, knowing that the Volturi would have faith in us, only sending a couple people to help, as per my request of course.

"What? We will send people. I will come. We will get rid of her once and for all." He stated, I knew he was making plans already.

"Send the ones you think will make a difference and I will train those here with me. I know her army is quite extensive and I know, along with my mate, how she thinks. We will get her, don't worry, Demetri." I said, trying to shush him into relaxing emotions.

"Okay, Bella. I know you have your mate now and that he will protect you but I want you to know I am always here for you, Heidi knows and understands." He told me. I knew that if he had not found his mate we would both be in Italy right now, very much in love. I smiled, knowing that now I could not be without Jasper.

"I know, Demetri. I love you and shall see you soon." I told him, looking at Jasper, my love for my mate pouring out of me on such high waves his answering smile made me feel as if I could die right there a happy woman.

"I love you too, Bella. I will see you soon. Say hello to Jasper for me. Goodbye." He returned and we hung up.

I looked up at Jasper and kissed him with everything I had. I heard a smash in a few rooms over as I said, "I love you, honey, more than anything. I can't wait to spend forever with you." Jasper smiled, sent me his emotions, and kissed me. I knew he felt the same.

I heard another crash and sighed. "I'll go talk to him." I said, and got up, making my way to Edward's room. Jasper had kissed me once on my way there, showing me his support and then him and the family left to go hunting to give us some privacy for the following conversation.

* * *

**_So, I'm a little tipsy right now, and I do not have a Beta for this story. So all mistakes are my own. I will be writing more tomorrow! :) Tehehe. So my next chapters will be better and coming soon. I am going to start a new story soon, so this one will not be very long. Anyhoo- please review, as they make such a big smile light my features! :) Sorry if this chapter wasn't up to par guys! I still love you anyway and appreciate all that you do! :) again, any suggestions, just PM me! :) goodbye until tomorrow!_**


	10. Revelations

_**[A/N]: So, I got a Beta for my story! :] Thank you XobellaitaliaoX for reading and going over this! =]**_

* * *

**Jasper POV:**

As I listened to her conversation with her former lover I knew that she could feel how jealous I was. I could hear the love in their voices when they talked to one another and it was driving me crazy. I knew that she loved me with everything she had and that she would be with me and only me for the rest of forever, but I still didn't like the amount of love in her voice when she was speaking to anyone else.

I sighed as she went up the stairs to talk to Edward. I didn't like that they were going to be alone, but I knew that she could handle herself very well. He couldn't read her mind either, so there was an advantage there. Everyone went hunting to give them privacy, but I made sure to keep within hearing distance. I knew that she wouldn't want me to listen in, so I tried to tune out their conversation; I was just listening for any signs of distress from her- so I honestly didn't hear what they were saying. I knew that she would appreciate her privacy. I didn't really need a hunt as I now hunted with Bella, but I came out here nonetheless.

Peter and Char were standing there with me, doing the same thing I'm sure, and we were talking about training and what we were going to teach everyone tomorrow.

Just then, Alice danced into the clearing where I was. "Hey!" She called with a huge smile on her face. I smiled back and asked, "Hey, how was your night? Did you meet her?"

She started nodding vigorously and said, "Yes. She's actually here... Do you think the family will be OK with it?" She bit her lip at the end, a habit she had gotten from Bella, and I shook my head from side to side with a grin on my face.

"So she is a vampire? The family will love her, because she makes you happy, Alice. Now bring her out here!" Alice skipped over, pecked my cheek and ran into the woods. I laughed and made sure I kept my ear trained toward the house. I could hear the low buzz of conversation and was pleased that he was being nice.

The family came into view as Alice skipped back into the clearing with a woman. The woman was stunning- as all vampires were. She had blonde hair, she was short, and she had golden eyes like the rest of the Cullen's. I was a Whitlock again. She smiled at us all while holding onto Alice's hand. I could tell, and feel, that she was nervous; yet she was also secure in her surroundings. I knew that she had complete faith in Alice. I smiled at her and everyone introduced themselves. Everyone was warming up to her when we heard the scream. Somehow, even with all her knowledge and expertise, he had gotten past her defenses. I was going to kill him for touching her; My mate. The Major came to the front of my mind as we all raced toward the house. He was dead!

Bella POV:

As I neared the door, I knew my heart would be pounding out of my chest if I was human. I paused for a second before internally scoffing at myself. I was the Goddess of War for God's sake! I wasn't going to be nervous about some little boy throwing a tantrum. I knocked on the door and I heard a gruff 'hello'.

"Edward?" I inquired as I came into his room slowly. "Can we talk?" I saw him nod from his perch at the window.

"I guess so. It's not going to change anything." He answered, his arms crossed against his chest in a tight knot. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arms, unraveling them and made him look at me. His eyes were pitched black and I frowned. "Edward, you need to go hunting." I said. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I will. What do you want, Bella? Nothing you say is going to change my mind." He told me, looking back out the window.

"Change your mind? What are you talking about? I know you don't like Jasper and me. I know you want me for yourself. You have to realize that it's just not meant to be and move on. I'm sorry that you can't have what you want, but you'll find your mate someday. I know you will." I said, touching his shoulder, trying to get him to stop holding onto me.

He looked at me then, intently. "I loved you so much, Bella. You were perfect when you were human. You did everything I asked, you were the one I was going to treasure forever." He grasped my arms and I pushed calming waves at him. He relaxed a little and I looked expectantly at him. "Now that I know what you've done the past 12 years, I don't want to treasure you any longer. The things you did were disgusting and you're far too outgoing and opinionated for a woman. Don't you know that you're supposed to be seen and not heard unless spoken to? The outfits you wear sometimes are very inappropriate as well," I shook my head at him, getting pissed. Why was he saying these things? What was wrong with him? I was going to pull away and walk from the room, but he kept talking. I stood there entranced as he finished his speech. "Yet, I still love you. I know the real Bella is in there, waiting for me to take her and bring her out again," This man was crazy! "I need you to let me have that chance. I need her back! She needs me! I don't know why you're acting like this, but you need to go back to the real you." He pulled me closer to him; in a hug of sorts.

I was shocked he had said all that. I think I found the first insane vampire ever. He was clearly off his rocker! I felt his arms around me and I stiffened. I heard him hiss and pull me tighter, his arms were like steel bands around my hard body. I heard two sets of footsteps come in through his door and looked over. My voice got caught in my throat as I stared in horror, my past coming back to slap me in the face. Hard. There stood Cole and Luther- the two that usually held me down while others did foul things to me when I was with Maria.

Edward's arms kept me in place as I backed into the window. He grinned evilly down at me. "See what I had to do Bella? You must know that I will save you from yourself. I will make you realize."

"No! Edward, don't! Let me go!" I squeaked out, knowing Jasper wouldn't be able to hear my pathetic squeak. He laughed and pushed me against the wall on the opposite side. Cole and Luther held me down and I had a terrible sense of Deja vu. _No! Not again. _I began to struggle against them, but they knew how I was. They had done this many times before. I fought harder as Edward pressed himself against me, kissing my neck. I heard clothes ripping and I felt a hand push against my mouth hard, rendering me from screaming. Damn!

I felt Edward against my stomach and fought harder than I ever had. I bit down on the hand on my mouth as the second it released even a little, I screamed as loud as I could. I knew they would hear that.

Edward cursed and cocked his head to the side, listening. After a few seconds he smiled down at me, seemingly happy. "Guess they went pretty far away." I hissed at him and tried to bite him. He shook his head, eyes full of fury, and backhanded me. My head snapped to the side and I laughed in his face, spraying spit on him. "Gonna have to try harder, fuck face!"

He looked down at me and positioned himself at my entrance. I felt a sensation that was close to how humans felt when all the blood drains from their face and their stomach drops. That feeling they get when they _know_ they are in serious shit and scared out of their minds. Just as I felt him start to go forward, my mad struggles making it slightly difficult for him, I was relieved as I heard an outraged roar and Edward being thrown across the room into the wall, the family pouncing on him.

The two vampires behind me were already ripped apart and I was being cradled in _his_ arms. I immediately relaxed and dry sobbed into his chest. I was safe. He had saved me. I don't know how long we sat there, but I knew he had brought me into our room and was lying in bed with me.

I looked up into his eyes after I had stopped sobbing and said, "Thank you for saving me, I can't even begin to tell you how scared I was. He was going to-" I cut off and buried my head in his chest again. I knew he could feel how disgusted I felt with myself. I felt worthless. Maybe this was the punishment for all my crimes.

He made me look up into his eyes and I knew he was seeing the conversation and what happened. He hissed as Edward told me I was disgusting and again when he ripped my clothes off. He held me closer to him and said, "None of this changes anything. It doesn't change who you are or what you mean to me. I still love you the same, if not more, for overcoming another obstacle and coming out strong. You are amazing, Bella. Never forget that. You are such a good person that I know when we are no longer on this earth, you will go to heaven and be an angel. I love you, so much. Please don't feel worthless. Everyone loves you the same, no one's opinion has changed; just that you're stronger."

I nodded against his chest and let his feelings of love, admiration, and respect wash over me. I knew he was telling the truth. This wasn't my fault and I was a good person. I wasn't going to let Edward ruin the self-confidence that I had finally gained of myself. I smiled softly up at my mate. "Just hold me, please?" He smiled at me and I snuggled deeper into him. We lay there for a long time, just enjoying each other.

I sprang up suddenly. "Jasper, those guys! They were the ones that would always hold me down when I was with Maria. Edward knows Maria!" He growled and we got up and got dressed quickly. We made our way downstairs to see Edward on the living room floor, couches pushed back, without legs. He looked miserable and I laughed and kicked him over.

Emmett laughed and hugged me. "I love you, sis." I smiled at him and winked. I turned to Edward and everyone went quiet.

"How do you know Maria?" I asked, standing in front of him. He shook his head and I darted forward and ripped off a finger. He groaned in pain and I amplified it with my emotion power. He screamed.

"Shut up!" I yelled, backhanding him. I was no longer Bella. I was the Volturi guard member. I was a weapon. I was out for pain.

"Wrong answer! I'll ask you again. How?" I asked, standing in front of him, sending him fear and worthlessness.

"I'm not telling you anything, you whore!" He yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed at him.

"You will." I dart forward and ripped off his right arm. He screamed in agony and I amplified his pain again, his screaming music to my ears.

When he was done screaming I raised a brow at him and he shook his head vehemently.

"She'll kill me! I can't." He whispered. I threw my head back and laughed harder than the first time I had laughed at him. I caught the worried looks of everyone. Peter and Char had seen me like this before, and they knew what was going to happen. They were scared for when it would happen. I had become uncontrollable.

"She'll kill you? She'll kill you? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I'LL KILL YOU, DUMB ASS LITTLE BOY! Now tell me!" I screamed at him, hitting him over and over, dipping my nails into his skin, leaving him with venom, oozing cuts and bruises. Vampires could get bruises, believe it or not. They just had to be hit by another vampire. They healed pretty quickly though.

He was dry sobbing and screaming and I could hear the others in the background trying to get me to stop, but they couldn't come near me. I had taken Peter's hand off the second he touched me and they dared not touch me.

"Bella, stop." I heard his quiet demand and my head snapped to him, my assault stopping immediately. He nodded at me and pointed to the floor in front of him. I walked up to him stiffly and looked at him. "He will die, I swear. But we have to get answers first." I nodded at him and turned back to Edward.

"Tell me, now!" I commanded and he held up his one arm and was nodding frantically.

"Fine! I will tell you. It was while I was out hunting once, many years ago. About 5 years ago. I ran into her, she's been looking for Jasper. I didn't tell her where he was, lied to her. But I told her that if he ever 'came back' I would let her know, but I couldn't tell her exactly where he was, Alice would see it. I called her when I figured out that Jasper was in the way of me having my Bella."

I walked up to him and hit him, once. "Dirty bastard. You don't even deserve to be with Maria, that's how disgusting you are!" I turned, walked the few feet to the left of Jasper's shoulder and said, "Kill him, Major. I can't stand to look at him anymore."

The Major looked at him with a disgusted look on his face and stepped toward him. He started beating him like I had done and as Jasper and I both amplified his agony, he waited exactly forty three seconds before Edward's head was rolling off his shoulders.

A fire was set up immediately and the three vampires were thrown into it.

Jasper held onto me as we all watched the fire. I could feel that the family, excluding Peter and Char, were keeping their distance from Jasper and I.

I turned to them and asked, "Can you forgive me?" In the next second Jasper and I were wrapped into a huge family hug and I sighed. I loved my family so much.

It was then that I recognized a scent I knew. I looked straight into her eyes and smiled profusely.

"Hanna? Is that you?" She nodded and we were in each other's arms, much to the confusion of the rest of the family.


	11. So It Begins

_**Jasper POV:**_

The whole family stood back as we watched Bella and Hanna hug each other and squeal like little girls. I had an amused smile on my face as I saw how Bella's whole face lit up.

They were now holding each other at arms length and staring at each other. "How are you? I'm so glad you're OK!" Bella exclaimed.

"I'm great! I have my Alice now," Hanna stopped to wink at Bella. "Of course I am! I found a coven of three after I ran for miles and miles. They were in Brazil. I'm so surprised to see you though! Why aren't you with the Volturi?" Hanna's face showed her concern.

"I came as a favor to Aro to speak with Carlisle and I found my mate!" Bella said, proudly, her smile taking up her whole face.

Hanna smiled and said, "That's great! Who is the lucky guy?"

Bella glanced at me and announced, "Major Jasper Alan Whitlock."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "No really, who is he?" She asked and I smiled. I wasn't surprised. I came up beside Bella and wrapped my arm around her waist. "I am the lucky guy, ma'am." Her eyes grew wide and she froze for a second. Then she got the most mischievous grin on her face and said, "I suppose that's a good thing. No one else can handle this hellion." Bella smacked her arm but looked happy nonetheless.

"Welcome to the family, Hanna." I said, and the family all drew closer and we all started asking Hanna where she was from and such. She was originally from Wisconsin and she was turned 8 years ago by a vampire that had made her a meal but left her alive enough for the change to take over. Bella had let her go when she had fell in with some other newborn vampires and created some ruckus. Bella never told us why but I had a feeling that it was because she hadn't yet been introduced to the darker acts of her abilities. She had still had her humanity. I hugged Bella closer to me, loving that she had found her way back and now we could spend together forever.

"OK, let's start training," Bella commanded abruptly. Her demeanor and commanding attitude instantly brought the Major out in me and I snapped to attention. As did Peter and Char. "Carlisle and Esme, go with Char. Alice and Hanna, go with Peter. Rosalie and Emmett, you're with Jasper and me." They looked apprehensive and slightly scared of the aspect that Bella and me would be teaching them.

"Why?" Emmett whined, dragging his feet toward Bella and me.

"We will all be switching couples but I would like to start with you and Rosalie because you are the perfect example of a newborn attack and I would like to show Rosalie how to harness her ferocity and use it against her foes correctly and efficiently." Bella explained, I had already guessed as much.

She stepped to my side and looked at me expectantly. I hummed in pleasure as she recognized me as the leader and first in charge. She knew who the boss was.

_**Bella POV:**_

We all stared showing them pointers and the Major did everything perfectly. After about 3 hours they had the basics and looking over Peter and Char were doing fantastically with the others.

I got a call as Jasper continued to explain and show Rosalie and Emmett a mate's move.

"Isabella."I answered, the authority clear in my voice.

"We just landed and will be there in one hour, Isabella." Demetri replied.

"Who came?" I asked, ignoring Jasper's questioning glances for the moment.

"Aro, Caius, Felix, Jane, Renata, Alec, and myself." Was the answer.

"Perfect. I will see you in an hour." I said, and hung up.

We were taking a break and all talking about different battle strategies when they entered the clearing. I ran to greet them and three seconds later I was scooped up into Demetri's arms as he kissed my head. I heard a low growling in the background and knew Jasper was still the Major. I also knew he was holding himself back. Thank God for the mating bond!

I kissed Demetri's cheek, the growling got worse, and looked up at him saying, "Glad to see you! All of you. Alice has just told me that they will be here in three days. The death of Edward sped up the time line we originally had. I'm assuming the disappearance of two of her men caused her to know that we had caught them." I told them, I was yanked back into a hard wall of muscle as the Major came up behind me. I sent him all of my love and saw him relax. A tiny bit.

"This is Major Jasper Whitlock, my mate." I announced, letting pride and love flow off me in huge waves. Everyone smiled and they said, "Glad to meet you, Major." He nodded at them and relaxed a little more, smiling at them a little. Demetri stepped forward slightly and said, "Pleased to meet you, Major." They shook hands and I could tell they were having one of those male-only conversations. I refrained from rolling my eyes, knowing Jasper would pick up on the movement.

"Continue to train after your break, we will be back soon." Major announced, picking me up and running with me into the woods.

He leaned down and buried his face in my hair and pulled back hissing softly. "He's all over you!"

"I'm sorry, Major." I replied, looking up into his face. The second he looked into my eyes the moisture between my legs soaked through my clothes. He smelled it and raised a brow, ridding us both of our clothes a couple seconds later.

He took me fast and hard there on the forest floor. I knew he was marking me with his scent in every way he could. As we came together he bit down into his mark on my neck and I hummed in pleasure, along with our empath abilities the bite made our orgasm incredibly powerful.

After we got dressed Jasper pulled me close to his chest and asked, "How have you been lately? I know I probably don't ask enough, just read your emotions. I want you to know I care, I want to say it. I don't want to take for granted our ability and never talk about our feelings and thoughts."

I smiled against his chest and knew I had just fallen more in love with him. "I feel like a weight was lifted off my shoulders because Edward is dead. I fall more in love with you everyday and I am so happy to be back with our family. I am worried and Maria and if anyone will get hurt or killed. Yet we can only hope for the best and do all we can to protect our life and the life of those we care about." I said, knowing my worry, love, and determination were hitting him with a great force. I could feel his pride and love for me rolling off him and I looked up and kissed him.

"We will take her out and live the rest of forever knowing we can take down anything that threatens us and our family. I love you, Bella." Jasper told me as we started walking back to the clearing.

"I love you, too, Jasper." I said.

We ran back to the clearing and began training again. The next two days were hectic and filled with worry and a slight anticipation. Emmett and most of the Volturi guard were basically holding their breath in anticipation. They were confident we would win; they had Jasper and me.

While I knew Jasper and I were good I still worried. One wrong move, one distraction, and they would be hurt. I knew if vampires could have headaches I would have a permanent one.

We didn't know the time that Maria would be here tomorrow because she hadn't made her mind up yet and it was driving me crazy. Which meant everyone was on a crazy high as I couldn't control my emotions and was projecting every where. I rolled my eyes as I say here, impatience the dominant mood. I slammed my fist onto my leg and hissed.

Jasper looked at me and quirked an eyebrow, wondering what I was irritated about. I knew he knew! He knew me better than I knew myself sometimes and I also happened to know he was frustrated about the same thing. We both wanted Maria to just show up already.

We were all sitting around doing miscellaneous things; card games, reading books, etc. I was currently sitting at the window, watching for signs of anyone coming up to the house. Jasper was on the couch reading a book. What book, I had no idea. I couldn't concentrate enough to care in all honesty. I looked at the clock. It was only 8 pm for crying out loud!

"She'll be here tomorrow at 1 in the afternoon." Alice announced, walking into the room with Hanna and turning the TV on.

"Finally! She was starting to piss me off." I said, grabbing Jasper's hand.

**_Alice POV:_**

As I announced the time aloud to everyone they all went their own ways with their mates. I could feel the lust and love bouncing back and forth between Bella and Jasper from upstairs and knew that the whole house had the same idea. One last night just in case.

Hanna and me cuddled up on the couch, she let me pick Titanic as our movie for the night as long as I watched Hide and Seek with her after wards. I heard murmuring coming from Emmett and Rose's room and was surprised that they weren't going at it like rabbits yet.

"We will both be fine. Everyone will be fine." I heard Emmett tell Rose. Rose sighed and said, "I hope so, Emmett. We just got Bella back. Our family is finally completely happy. We have to make it through this."

I heard the Volturi outside, planning on a hunt tonight before the fight. We had all already hunted not hours ago, as we all wanted to be as strong as possible.

Soon enough all the inhabitants were 'busy' and I looked at Hanna. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I couldn't believe I had found my true mate. I was surprised to find out she was a she because I had never considered or really paid attention to girls that way. I loved her with all heart and was so glad to have her, I didn't care what she was. I snuggled closer into her and sighed contentedly. Rose was right, we had to make it through this. We had all finally found our other halves, didn't we deserve more time with them?

_**Jasper POV:**_

As I looked down at Bella I felt hope fly into me. We were all going to make it through this. Our love for each other would get us all through. I knew that we all had pasts that weren't the prettiest or free from sin but I had to believe we would make it. Bella had changed my mind on the subject of us having souls. We had to have souls, Bella's own beautiful soul was a perfect example.

She looked up and smiled at me, kissing my chin softly as she felt my positive emotions. She had the most hope out of all of us. She knew Maria as well as I did and I was happy that she did at the moment. She also knew how the Volturi fought, just exactly how ferocious they were. She was one of them after all.

She was worried but told me it would all turn out to be OK in the end. I believed her not just because I needed to, but because I wanted to. I needed and wanted the hope she was giving me because now that I had her in my life there was no way I was going to let us die.

I started kissing her neck and our love and lust soon had me making slow, sweet love to her. As I laid their looking into her eyes as we came down from our bliss I slipped the simple, silver ring on her finger. The small, single diamond sparkled in the moonlight filtering in from the window and she gasped, her eyes and emotions throwing off surprise and pure, undiluted love.

"Oh, Jasper! It's beautiful." She whispered and kissed me with all she had.

There was no need to ask, no need to say anything, and no need to seek assurance. She was mine and I was hers; the simple, elegant ring that screamed Bella was a mere physical token, much like my mark on her neck. I knew she would treasure it forever as well as I would treasure the ring that would be on my finger as soon as this mess was over and the wedding was set.

I could feel excitement coming from downstairs and only a hint of uncertainty clouded it. Alice. She must have seen a hazy picture of us married. Or maybe, she had not seen anything at all and was just excited that Bella had gotten engaged. Either way her excitement was contagious and everyone met down in the living room eventually.

"Congratulations guys!" Emmett clapped me on the back and the rest of the family, and the Volturi, congratulated us as well.

It was now 12:56 and we were outside waiting in the formation we had deemed most practical and efficient. Bella's shield working around us all, protecting us from any mental attacks Maria might want to throw our way. She always had a trick up her sleeve.

We heard many footsteps coming into the clearing and we all watched, surprised at the amount of newborns she had with her. I did a quick count. There were at least 40. With Bella close to my right side we both watched as Maria stepped into the clearing, two vampires close to her.

She smiled a sickly smile at us and spoke, her voice like ice, "Bella! How nice to see you again, I see you have kept my mate alive and well for me. I will be taking him now, thank you," She moved her eyes to me. "Jasper, darling. You don't have to hide or restrain yourself any longer, I am here."

I hissed at her and said, "I'm not yours, Maria. Never have been and never will be. I can't wait to watch you burn!"

She rolled her eyes and said, "My, my. Must have gotten some drama classes from the little slut at your side. Do you know how many people she's slept with? She's filthy. Now come here!"

I saw Bella deliberately move her hair to the side, her mark now on full view. Maria shrieked and lunged at her, all strategy and self-preservation out the window. We all watched in momentary shock as Bella grabbed her by the throat and laughed, "I can still kick your ass, bitch. Don't forget it!"

The army of newborns flew at us, frantic with their master's lack in control.

The battle begins, I thought as I charged and took out 3 newborns with my first strike.

* * *

**_[A/N]: So, again, I have a Beta, but I wanted to get this out to you guys! I've been having difficulties lately, but I will be updating much faster now. Thank you thank you thank you for all the review, alerts, and favorites. Every time my phone goes off signaling an email I get a huge smile on my face and do an internal happy dance, I am not kidding. =] I'll be starting and updating a chapter tomorrow, I PROMISE. (: All the mistakes in this chapter were my own, so don't throw stones! =] Te-he._**


	12. The Battle

**Jasper POV:**

As I cut through newborns I tried to keep an eye on Bella's fight with Maria. Bella was hitting her in the face and Maria was trying to hit back but couldn't get anything in. It looked almost too easy with Maria laying there on the ground almost defenseless.

I set my attention to taking down the newborns that just kept coming at us from every side. Carlisle was fighting with a passion that I didn't know he possessed when it came to violence. I guess that's what you got when you messed with his family. Esme was close to him, throwing every newborn he ripped through in the fire. I don't think she had it in her to kill anyone, even newborns out to kill her family.

Rosalie and Emmett were both fighting with such a ferocity that it didn't really surprise me. Rosalie was very passionate about her family, just like Carlisle. She would do anything to protect us. She was slashing through newborns like they were butter. Until one caught onto her braid and dragged her around. Rosalie managed to aim a kick at it's stomach and it let go, getting dismembered a couple seconds later. She continued like nothing had happened. At this rate we were going to win in no time. I watched as Alice fought, though not very well, enough to protect herself and take out a few of her own. Charlotte and Peter were baiting them and laughing at the newborns while they killed them.

I rolled my eyes at their antics and thought that this was typical. They had always fought this way. They had so much confidence that it was like they were untouchable. That was why they were so good. The Volutri guard seemed bored, yet focused. They were just picking newborns up and chucking them in the fire; I guess they didn't see the need to dismember them.

I turned my attention back to the newborns I was dismembering and started going around and throwing all the pieces I saw in the fire, tearing through newborns at the same time. There were now six fires going and at any time you risked being pushed into one.

I saw Maria get onto her feet and start fighting back. Maybe she had thought Bella had forgotten that she could fight and was hoping to catch her off guard. That didn't happen and Bella seemed to be ready for it. They started fighting against each other, neither able to get an advantage. Bella had finally gotten an advantage a couple minutes later and tackled Maria to the ground, punching her face over and over. I saw cracks begin to form in her face and watched as Bella became lost to her rage, not paying attention to anything around her.

I heard a scream unlike anything I had ever heard coming from my right and I watched as Bella's head snapped in the direction. Jane. Her scream had been terrifying and apparently Bella had heard it before. I watched as Alec was tossed into the fire and as the guard was temporarily stunned and stopped, Caius was kicked into the fire seconds later by a newborn that seemed slightly more controlled than the rest.

Jane was furious by this point and twelve newborns surrounding her went down, gripping their heads and screaming in pain. She kicked all of them into the fire and not stopping there. Her furious gaze tore down every newborn that she could cross paths with. Aro was now moving too fast, upset by his 'brothers' death. Renata could not keep up with him and ended up unprotected, though in a different way than Aro. Aro was a surprisingly skilled fighter and Renata was not. She was the next pushed into the fire. Aro and Jane were now on a rampage, anyone crossing their paths were killed and burned at a speed I had never seen accomplished by anyone but me.

I turned back to Bella, killing all who got into my path, watching as my family members became more defensive and on alert. Alice was no where to be seen and I was worried. Had she been killed? Where was she?

Bella was now fighting with newborns trying to get back to Maria, who was taunting her. "He won't want you for long, little girl! Not after he's been with me again. He'll forget all about you!" Bella snarled and began fighting harder. I had never seen anything like her! Her fighting skills were extraordinary and she was unstoppable. She grabbed a newborn by the throat, kicked one away from her in the chest, and grabbed another with her other hand. She quickly beheaded them and with perfect aim, shot them into one of the many fires.

She was now back in front of Maria and they were fighting again. Maria darted forward and tackled her to the ground, trying to punch her face but only succeeding a few blows. Bella quickly had her pinned underneath her and tried to rip a limb off to no avail.

Just then I saw two newborns come up behind Bella and no one around her to help. I started slashing through newborns faster with more vigor. _Almost there. _Just as I was about to dart to her side four more newborns showed up in front of me and I was held back again. I snarled at them venomously for keeping me from my mate. I watched as Bella was ripped off Maria and held there, struggling against them.

"No!" I screamed, sending the twenty newborns in my sight to their knees with the dread, pain, and fear. I saw blurs in front of me as my family or the Volutri started throwing them in the fire. I raced toward Bella, stopping ten feet from her. "Let her go." I demanded.

"I don't think so, Major. She left me. Took all my secrets with her too, didn't she? She has to die. She has to be punished for keeping you away from me." Maria said, walking toward me. She put her hand on my shoulder and slowly rubbed it down my arm. I saw Bella's eyes flash and watched her struggle even harder against the two men holding her.

"Listen here," Maria put her lips to my ear and whispered at a volume I knew no one would hear. "You're going to come with me. You are going to put your arms around me and kiss me in front of her. Like you mean it. You are mine. If you don't, she is going to die."

She pulled away from me and I looked down at her with a blank face. How could she think this would work? She knew I wasn't her mate, had even told me so all those years ago. Why was she doing this? Was I really that much of a possession?

"Fine. But you will let her go." I told her, glancing at Bella. Her face fell and I knew she had an inkling of what Maria had asked me to do. I sent huge waves of love and guilt to her and watched as her eyes grew glassy with venom. As I leaned in toward Maria I vaguely noticed the motion around me stop as the rest of the newborns were put in the fires and my family and the Volutri watch me. My lips grew closer and closer to Maria and her excitement levels went through the roof.

I snaked my arms firmly around her waist as her arms went around my shoulders. I pulled her flush up against me and I heard the hitched, unneeded breaths of the vampires surrounding us. As my lips were almost to hers I watched as her eyes closed and struck. My teeth bit down into her neck and her shriek was cut short as I ripped her head from her body and quickly threw it into the fire next to us. I felt relief and joy coming from everyone in the area and watched as the two guys holding Bella dropped her and ran away from us.

I was with Bella in seconds, holding her to me as we both sobbed into each other. "I th-thought you were going to g-go with h-her." Bella sobbed, clutching onto me like I was going to disappear.

"Never!" I whispered into her hair vehemently. I don't know how long we sat that like but everyone had the same idea. They were all talking to each other and reassuring each other. Happy that the conflict was over.

"Jane!" Bella squeaked. She was out of my arms and holding onto Jane in less than a second. "I'm so sorry."

They held each other for a while and I watched as Aro, Demetri, and Felix walked over. I went over to the family and noticed something. Alice was still missing. Everyone seemed to be frantic about where she was. Everyone said that they hadn't seen her get thrown in. She had to be alive. In that case, where was Hanna?

Just then Alice and Hanna came running into the clearing with bright smiles on their faces. I marched over to them and pulled them both into a hug.

"Don't you ever leave again!" I snarled at them. "Where were you?"

"It's okay. I had a vision about the two guys. If we had let them leave they would have came back and kidnapped Bella. We had to get rid of them. Toward the end of the battle I saw that if Hanna tried to take them on by herself that she would d-die. I had to go help her, Jasper." Alice pleaded with me, her guilt was high but she didn't regret her actions.

"I understand, Alice. We were all worried, that's all." I told her and ruffled their hair. I watched as they were engulfed by the family.

I turned to where Bella was and growled lowly. There she was wrapped up in Demetri's arms. What was with them? They acted like they were still together. I tried to ignore their secret jokes and loving glances but this was too much. The feeling of contentedness and love coming off them now was too much to bear and I stomped over to them and tore Bella from his arms.

"Jasper!" She reprimanded. "What are you doing?"

"I'm tired of all the love coming off you two. What are you, together? Give it up already." I almost yelled, glaring at Demetri who looked pretty damn pissed off. He had no right, she was mine and he shouldn't be holding her like that.

"I was comforting her. Of course we love each other, we are close friends. Jasper, she's yours. It's okay." Demetri said, his voice tight with trying to control his anger at me.

"Comforting is my job. Thank you for your help today but we are going home now." I said stiffly, trying to get her away from him.

"Jasper, stop! This is ridiculous. There is nothing going on with Demetri and I. He is with Heidi and I am with you. You're my mate and I'm in love with you. He is just my friend. We are friends. Just relax." Bella tried to sooth me even though I knew she was irritated and exasperated.

I knew I was out of control but after the battle I needed her all to myself. Just knowing that she had been in his arms when she should have been in mine made me angry.

"It is not! You're mine, I can comfort you and hold you. That is what I am here for. Stop arguing with me. We are going home, that is final." I told her, standing in front of her in a rigid posture.

"You are not my boss, Major. You are my mate. We are equals, neither of us superior over the other. I know that the battle was hard on you, it was on me too. But don't take this out over a friendship. We need to finish up here and then we will go home. We have to help the family with the fires and remains left about." Bella said, standing as equally stiff in front of me.

I heard Felix whisper, "Oh no, there's that posture of hers."

"They can manage just fine without us. Home, now." I gritted out through my teeth.

"No." She said, she was so stubborn!

"Damn it Bella, this is not time for your games! I need you alone for a while." I said, frustrated.

"It's not a game! The newborns were here because of me, I need to help. I know you need me and I understand that! But I have to finish the mess I started." Bella said, walking over and standing to the left side of Demetri. That made me hysterical with anger.

"Fine!" I exploded. "Just stay here with Demetri and do whatever the fuck you want! Go back to Italy for all I care."

I watched as her expression went from rigid with anger to pain in less than a second. Her pain and rejection was sucking me into a vortex so strong that I just had to get away. I ran to the house and went to our bathroom, stripping and sitting in the shower, watching as the dirt and grime flowed into the drain.

Why would she choose to stay over me? I knew I was harsh about it and I overreacted but I needed her. She knew that! She knew me better than anyone else, why hadn't she saw through my superficial anger and saw the hurt and pain underneath? I don't know how long I sat there until I heard the door open and someone sit on the toilet.

"Jasper, she's gone." Was the whispered sentence.

* * *

_**[A/N]: Chapter 12 =] Well, I'm not sure exactly what I want to happen next so it will surprise you as much as it does me! :) The story is only going to be 1-3 more chapters long. I realize this is pretty short but this was my first story so now that I've got the hang of writing a story any other story of mine will be longer. Thank you for all the reviews and stuff so far, I really appreciate it! =] If anyone has any suggestions PM me and I will consider them. I'm not big on the Volturi being the bad guys because I can't really find a good enough reason, seeing as how Demetri and Jane really do care for Bella. Anyhoo- hope you liked it! =]**_


	13. The End

**Jasper POV:**

She left? No... she wouldn't leave. This was just a fight we had. She didn't take any of her clothes or possessions. How could she leave without anything. I wrapped a towel around my waist after Rosalie left and walked into our bedroom. Peter was sitting on the bed and I snarled at him.

"Woah, Major. Everything is not as it seems. Relax." He said, which confused me. Not as it seemed?

"Well it sure seems like my fiance left me!" I shouted at him, reaching my dresser and pulling some clothes on.

"Yes but not to the place you think." Peter said, standing up.

"Well then where the hell is she! Last I knew I told her to run off to Italy with her goddamn ex!" I yelled, pacing around the room wondering where she could have gone.

"She wanted to be alone. All I know is that she is still close by. The others think she left, are upset, and aren't looking into it but she is still here. She didn't go to Italy like everyone believes. Just calm down and think. Where would she go if she wanted to be left alone?" Peter asked and I stared at him with a dumbfounded expression on my face.

"Her cabin." I answered after a second. She was only at her cabin! She hadn't left me, she hadn't went into Demetri's arms again. I let out a long breath I hadn't known I was holding and stopped pacing. Thank God.

"See? Feel better? She isn't far. Char and me are going home to Texas now that Maria is gone. If you need us you know we are only a phone call or visit away," Peter said, heading toward the door. "We expect a visit soon, Major."

I nodded at him and sat down on the bed with my head in my hands. I felt so relieved that she hadn't left me. My brow furrowed. Why had she went to her cabin in the first place? Why didn't she come here? I shook my head slowly.

I knew that the love Demetri and Bella had was not that of a lover's status, it was platonic. The sheer amount of love they had for each other bothered me though. It wasn't equal to that of Bella and my own love but it was close and I was jealous.

It made me think that if Demetri wouldn't have found his mate he would still have Bella. That I never would have found out she was my mate. Their love, however platonic it was now, scared me shit-less.

I had to go find her, we both had apologizing to do. This was going to be a long night.

**Bella POV:**

I can't believe I did that. Why was I so stupid? How could I have let my "I have to help everyone" problem get in the way of my mate? How could I let Demetri comfort me when he was the only one who was supposed to? I was a horrible mate.

As I sat in my study sobbing, wishing for tears that would never come, I went through all the ways I could make it up to him. The Volturi were still here and I wanted nothing more than for them to leave. I had felt Jasper's jealousy and hurt when he had seen Demetri comforting me. I knew he could feel that the love was platonic but I knew it scared him. I knew he thought that if Demetri hadn't found Heidi I would still be his. I can't believe I was just now having this epiphany! I was so stupid!

I sat up, ready to go get Jasper and bring him back here and beg his forgiveness, I would grovel if I had to. I had been so horrible to him, I was acting like a two year old for heavens sake!

As I ran through the door I collided with someone and the arms that wove themselves around me made me freeze. He had come and found me instead.

"Bel-" I cut him off. I was going to beg for forgiveness before he shut me out and moved on. I wouldn't blame him but I at least had to try.

"Jasper I am so sorry. I was an idiot. I should have put your needs first. I shouldn't have let him comfort me. I shouldn't have even left your side. I know you needed me more than anything and I was acting like a two year old trying to get her way. I know I messed up and I know that you have every right to be angry. Please forgive me for not being the mate you deserve. Please. Please don't leave me." I was sobbing by the end, holding on to him for dear life.

"Bella, I'm not going to leave you. We are going to talk through this because I can't live without you. I know I shouldn't have gotten angry and demanded things from you like a tyrant but that's just how I am. Seeing you held there like that with Maria in front of you able to kill you in seconds made me scared. I lost my train of thought and I couldn't breathe, even though we don't need to," He pulled my face up so he could look in my eyes. "But seeing you there in his arms broke me. It scares me how much you care for one another. I know you don't love him the way a lover does but Bella I can't help it. I can't stop thinking about how if Demetri had never found Heidi you would still be in Italy, holding him, kissing him, doing everything you do with me. I can't stand the thought of you being with someone else like that. It's too painful."

"I know and I can't believe I didn't realize it before. I should have known and I promise you that nothing will ever come between us. Especially Demetri. I know the way I acted was childish and stupid and I won't let anything like that ever happen again. Call it my last childish tantrum out of the way." I said quietly, relief washing though me that he wasn't going to leave me. I knew I had hurt him and I also knew it was going to take more than words to prove it to him.

"Bella, I know you love me. I also know I'm being a jealous and insecure guy right now but you are an incredible woman and I don't want to lose you ever." Jasper said, clutching me to his chest.

"You're never going to lose me, baby. I promise," I said, letting my love wash over him. I felt him smile against my hair and looked up at him. "Now, what do you need?"

"You." Was all he answered as his lips captured mine.

We made love the rest of the night. I knew he was staking his claim again. Over and over. I knew he was showing me that I was his and his alone. I didn't mind. I let him mark the other side of my neck as we came down from our last session of love making.

"I love you, Major." I said, snuggling into his side and kissing his chest. He purred in response, sated by the knowledge that he was all over me.

"I suppose we should go back to the family." He said quietly.

We got dressed and ran toward the house. I knew he was pleased that I hadn't washed all his hard work away with a shower. I knew he would need his scent all over me for a while. I smiled, I definitely didn't mind!

As we reached the house I heard everyone talking about what had happened and what we were going to do. The Volturi were still here.

"Bella!" Aro greeted, shaking my hand, knowing anything more would be very unwelcome. Jasper's scent was all over me and every vampire knew what that meant.

"Hey, everyone." I said as we walked further into the room and listened to the conversations that were going around. Some about school or jobs. I saw Demetri look over and start to make his way over. I also saw how Jasper tensed next to me.

**Jasper POV:**

I watched as Demetri caught sight of Bella and make his way over to her. I knew he was worried about her and it irritated me. That was my damn job! He needed to just let her be.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked quietly, standing a couple feet from her.

Bella smiled at him and I tensed a little more. _Again?_

"Jasper took great care of me." Was all she said and I immediately smiled down at her. She pulled me closer to her and the tension left my body.

He nodded and went to stand next to Felix. She didn't watch him walk away, didn't even acknowledge he left. She was still looking up at me, sending me her love and happiness. I leaned down and kissed her, reveling in her love. She was truly mine and only mine.

We could now live the rest of our forever together.

* * *

_-5 Months Later-_

* * *

**Bella POV:**

"Hold still!" Alice commanded, trying to put the finishing touches on my makeup. I was so nervous and excited that I couldn't sit still. She had already had to start over once and she was getting irritated with me.

"Alice! I'm getting married today." I squeaked out. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. I had already stated this very obvious fact seven times.

Esme and Rosalie came in and they both smiled at me. "Of course you are, honey. Everything is ready, Hanna is just now putting the last of the centerpieces on the table and nearly everyone is here. Bella you are on in 30 minutes." Esme said, her and Rosalie left again to go get everyone situated in the right places and what not.

Alice finished up my makeup and we slid the dress over my head carefully. I was finally ready to look in the mirror and I was nervous. What if I didn't give off the look I wanted too? I wanted to look my very best for Jasper.

I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. I gasped as I took in my appearance. It was perfect. My hair was going down my back in soft waves and my simple makeup enhanced my face. I had diamond bracelets on each wrist, matching dangling earrings, and a matching necklace that went down into my cleavage. My dress was strapless and had a diamond row under my breasts. The back dipped a little and there was a simple, elegant bow tied in the back. The train only went out about two feet and the overall look was gorgeous.

"Thank you, Alice! Thank you so much." I gushed to her, knowing I would be crying if it were possible. She shushed me and we went over all the details before we left the room to start the ceremony. I knew that Jasper was already at the altar with Emmett and Peter. Carlisle showed up next to me and offered me his arm. "Shall we, my dear?" I nodded silently, knowing my heart would be beating out of my chest if it were still able.

My bridesmaids all walked out in front of me, my maid of honor Char in front. I heard the song begin from the piano and we stepped out into the sunlight of the backyard. Everything was beautiful. The chairs were all white and it was simple with trees surrounding everything. It's simplicity was beautiful to me. Free from difficulty and not hampered down by too many things. Like our love. It was free.

As I reached the opening of the 'isle' I stopped and couldn't help but stare. There at the end was the love of my life. My soon to be husband for the rest of forever. Suddenly I felt the nervousness and fear of doing something stupid lift from my shoulders. My joy and his echoed and bounced between us, making us both smile widely and unabashed.

When Carlisle finally put my hand in his I purred with pleasure. As I stared into his eyes the ceremony went by quickly, finally reaching our vows. We had wanted to write our own, knowing that the traditional vows wouldn't be enough.

"Bella, from the moment I first kissed your lips, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. You are my everything and there is nothing I want or will ever need more than you. This is my solemn vow." Jasper said, sliding the ring on my finger. I looked up at him with venom in my eyes. I turned and took my ring from Char and she winked at me. I let out a small laugh and turned back to Jasper.

"Major Jasper Whitlock," I began, getting a few chuckles, from Jasper himself as well. "I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our eternity." I finished quietly and with surprisingly shaking fingers, I put the ring on his finger.

"Do you, Jasper Whitlock, take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher recited.

"Of course!" Jasper answered, his grip on my hands tightening. I smiled at him.

"Do you, Isabella Swan, take Jasper Whitlock to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher recited with a smile.

"Damn right I do." I answered with a wink to Jasper. He, and most everyone, laughed at my choice of words.

"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said with a chuckle.

Jasper pulled me close and dipped me backward. His lips found mine quickly and passionately. I heard wolf whistles and "Ow ow's!".

When he pulled me up and the preacher announced, "I now present, Mr and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock!" I laughed and smiled more than I ever have. I was finally all his. The wedding flowed into the reception flawlessly, proof that Alice was indeed a force to be reckoned with.

I looked at Jasper over top of Hanna's head and smiled at him. This was the start of a beautiful existence if I do say so myself.

* * *

_**[A/N]: There is the end. This was my first story so I wasn't really sure what was going to happen but there it is! My stories after this will be longer and better planned but I hoped you like it. Any mistakes you find are my own. I put a picture of Bella's wedding dress on my site along with what the outside would look like and a picture of who Hanna is. I have another Jasper/Bella story out so if you want go check it out. I have that one planned to be much longer than this story. :] Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. It meant a lot to me.**_


End file.
